


Snow White and the Wolf

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: Kouga can't stop thinking about Kagome and is missing the strange miko that's captured his heart. Seeking her out in the cover of dark the wolf comes across Kagome and her little band, telling a story to the little fox kit that may make more than one person a believer in happily ever after. (Kouga x Kagome pairing). Rating may change later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **May 21 2018 A/N:** Hi everyone! I can hardly believe that I'm writing a second Kouga/Kagome story considering how much time 'Wind  & Snow' takes up for me but I was recently watching that older TV movie called "the 10th Kingdom" (haha she gets with a wolf in that one I guess that's why i enjoy it) and anyways, the story revolves around the Snow White story line and I just kept thinking wouldn't it be cute if Kouga came across Kagome telling that fairy tale to Shippou!
> 
> I've written the first few chapters but am getting stuck. Let's be honest, Snow White is not a very good Romantic Prince Charming type story in and of itself considering that the prince does NOTHING in Snow White except show up at the end and kiss her! lol Trying to decide if I should write the prince into the story and then somehow make Kouga and Kagome actually end up IN A STORY (some demon could cast a spell or something.) OR I could have Kagome tell a bunch of DIFFERENT fairy tales over a series of nights, leading to... something..lol, that's when my mind breaks because I can't decide!
> 
> So instead of banging my head against the wall, I thought I'd start posting what I had and **WELCOME ANY SUGGESTIONS** you might have! I need a twist, a bang, a something... anyways, if you know my Wind  & Snow story then you know I'm not afraid of writing action, adventure, twists and of course lemony goodness!
> 
> I'll just start posting what I have over the next few days and see what kind of responses I get. After chapter 2 is when i really need to start deciding on the story's future IF I continue with it.
> 
> **UPDATE:!!**   
>  **Dec 8, 2018**
> 
> Thanks everyone for your help in resolving the writers block for this story! I hope you enjoy where it goes :) Thanks alll! ~Lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-ooOooOooOoo-**

He'd run without stopping, the swift greens of his land and the melting colors of the coming night swirling past him in a rush of colors indiscernible to the eye . . . at least, to a human's eye. But the man that runs too fast in a swirling chaos of winds and color is no simple man. Grunting through fanged teeth Kouga the wolf demon runs through the world like an eagle sailing across the sky. Steps so light it's like he's hardly moving at all, the power rushing through his veins, a mixture of dark hot youkai energy and the strange swirl of the Shikon's pinkish light that thrums around his veins, igniting his blood and speeding his powerful legs forward. A strange combination to say the least, but none more strange than the destination those powerful, fast moving legs are heading towards without thought or hesitation, moving on instinct, engulfed completely in single minded determination.

Kouga can tell he's getting closer to his target destination when the changing winds bring him a scent that never ceases to make the wolf growl angrily at the back of his throat; a scent that despite how it rakes across the wolf's senses still brings a burst of speed to his flying gait. It's not until the unmistakable rich perfume of sweet lavender and warm, golden honey tickles his nose, and drives straight into the wolf's soul, awakening his inner beast in a rush of dark smoldering heat that he knows he's arrived. Every long painful moment of every day since he'd been parted from that scent suddenly washes away in a low deep rumble that strokes against Kouga's soul, filling the wolf with desire, an instant need to be wrapped up in that scent by any possible means necessary.

As the sky darkens the strong scent of campfire whiffs past the wolf's nose, he'd been careful to approach from downwind making sure that the worthless mutt didn't catch hold of his scent. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, so long since he'd been able to break away from his search for Naraku and dealing with his growing pack to be able to spend as much time with his beautiful woman as he'd like. And tonight, like many nights, the distance had been too much. Too much torment and pain swirling in the Alpha wolf's heart, battling with the glow of love that drove the wolf forward in his quest for Naraku.

Kouga's mind, as always when it had a moment to pause, to reflect, had swung to that dark raven haired beauty he had thought to capture, thought to use to his own ends. Oh what a fool he'd been. That had been before, before the wolf had seen her courage, her fearlessness. Kouga grins. Her stubbornness, so like his own, her downright inability to know when she was outmatched and outnumbered. How she had slain him on that mountain top and he hadn't even known it!

When she had flung the little kit from the cliff's edge, sacrificing herself and risking the wolf's blood thirsty wrath to save a creature that wasn't even of her own species! In that moment of selfless, loyal, unimaginable love, the miko had shot her arrow straight into the wolf's soul. His youkai had awoken in a way he'd never felt before, but had heard others speak of when their youkai’s had finally found and claimed a mate. A blazing fire had erupted inside him, complete with snapping jaws and a hungry desirous need to claim what was  _HIS_.

In that moment when Kouga stood upon the mountain top, his youkai open and blazing before him, the wolf had called out his declaration of love because his soul had demanded it! Had burned for it! Had needed to stake its claim with every trembling blazing cell in his body! The wolf was changed forever in that moment, a change that had swept away old beliefs and obliterated old hatreds, changing him in ways he could not yet fathom until Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens, was no longer what he had been that day on the mountain.

Now after so many years of being held under the sway of that power, and that driving need, Kouga is something much different now, something unknown. His claimed youkai always yearning for and seeking its mate, the woman his soul had already claimed when she struck the tall imposing wolf with her small, clawless hand, baring her teeth, and showing her courage. One of many blazing arrows she'd shot into his heart and burned into his soul. Only now does Kouga understand – he never stood a chance against her.

Sure the wolf is determined to seek vengeance for his brethren slain at the half-demon Naraku's twisted hands, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn't admit the bigger reason for his relentless pursuit of Naraku; the real reason Kouga scoured the land for the loathsome creature when he should be back at his dens, taking care of his pack. He knows the wolf elders want him to take a mate and to strengthen the blood of the wolf demon tribe, but how can he take a mate when he’s already given his wolfish heart to a human miko that the despicable Naraku has in his sights? The thought of Naraku laying a hand to Kagome sends an angry rumble resonating at the back of his throat. There can be only one resolution for the wolf leader – Kill Naraku first!

Of course, Naraku isn't the only male standing in Kouga's way. The wolf isn't completely clueless, despite what his lazy ass betas might think, though they'd been smart enough to never broach the subject with him. Kouga understands that for whatever reasons, Kagome is stubbornly attached to the hanyou. But having a few centuries worth of experience with women – regardless of species, the wolf is confident that no intelligent, self-respecting, powerful woman like Kagome could possibly put up with the two-timing dog's insolent, disloyal, and indifferent behavior forever. The priestess is young, even by human standards the miko has been considered an adult for only a handful of years, and Kouga knows there's every chance that given enough time Kagome might just very well realize on her own what kind of relationship she's really having with the mutt.

Young yes. But growing, maturing, and blossoming every day, and every time Kouga sees her he's blown away more and more by how much stronger she's grown, how wiser, more compassionate. A strength forming around the edges of her youth, chiseled there by heart break, struggle, and by overcoming terrifying, mind numbing adventures that would certainly make most humans crawl back into their little huts and never want to leave.

But not his Kagome. Her wild, insatiable spirit is only just starting to find root in itself. How many times had he come across her and her friends of late to hear her berating and tearing into InuYasha with a ferocity the wolf had never seen from her before? Kouga smirks. _Patience._ That's all he really needs. One day he knows Kagome will open her eyes and see exactly what she's been missing.

It's then he hears her, his heart instantly racing as he moves quietly and quickly in the darkness, his sharp demonic eyes glowing slightly in the dying light of day. As Kouga approaches the little camp he spots the campfire crackling in the center, and Kagome’s hunched form in her strange bed coverings with the little kitsune curled comfortably in her lap, an unusual looking scroll sits opened before her.

In spite of the distance, Kouga can make out vivid drawings with bright colors. The little kitsune’s head is bent over the scroll while Kagome’s soft, gentle voice reads the words scrawled across it. Nearby, the Slayer and the monk – on opposite sides from each other – are reclined in their own sleeping rolls as they listen to Kagome read. Kouga can tell by the slowing rhythm of their hearts that they are not far from nodding off, and that the mutt is stashed up in a tree on the farthest side of the little camp.

 _A dog sleeping in trees._ Kouga has to fight back a snort.

"Really, Kagome?" the kitsune asks in wide disbelief.

"Uh-huh, Shippou." Kagome's eyes twitch, her gaze drifting towards the dark edges of the forest before moving back to the little fox.

"When the Queen looked in the mirror she would say, ' _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all_?'" Kouga smirks at the haughty voice Kagome assumes as she speaks in this Queen's voice, pleased that he's caught her on a night when she is telling one of her strange stories to the little fox kit. Kouga knows he shouldn't be sneaking around like this, his heart sagging at the realization that it is often the only way for the wolf to get a glimpse of his woman without the stupid mutt getting in the way.

"The mirror always replied with the same answer," Kagome continues, drawing the wolf's attention back. "' _Oh, my Queen, who rules over all of sky, land, and sea, there is none in the land more beautiful than thee._ " Kagome's deep voice imitates the Magic Mirror, making Shippou giggle, while Kouga muses to himself that this magical mirror must not be all that powerful if it can’t see how beautiful his Kagome is. Way better than some haughty, egotistical Queen.

A snort from the low hanging branch on the outskirts of the fire's glow has Kagome's eyes narrowing on a flash of silver and red that can be seen peeking through the leaves and branches. She fights back the sting in her eyes, knowing exactly what InuYasha must be thinking.  _Kikyo_. As far as InuYasha is concerned, there is no one more beautiful than the undead priestess. Simultaneously Kouga fights back the low growl in his throat at the mutt's disrespectful gesture.

 _What the fuck is his problem?_ Kouga's no fool, the mutt knows how beautiful Kagome is, inside and out, yet still he acts like a spoiled, stupid whelp chasing around a lifeless corpse. How many pups is a corpse going to give you anyway? None, that's how many! For a wolf, nothing could be worse, their need to procreate written into their blood, hardwired into their brains, and branded into their souls.

"But what happened to Snow White?" Shippou asks fighting back a yawn. "Was the Queen still mean to her?" drawing Kagome's attention back to him.

Kouga's thoughts pull away from the stupid mutt sitting in the tree, focusing on what the kit is asking. _Who the hell is Snow White?_ Obviously the wolf has missed some part of the tale.

Kagome smiles at the little fox, his innocence and joy always a welcome balm to the miko's often troubled spirit.

"Well, as Snow White got older the Queen became more and more jealous of her step-daughter's beauty, watching with spite as all those who came to know Snow White, loved Snow White. Everyone that is, except the wicked Queen." The miko's voice takes on a dark menacing tone at the end that makes Kouga grin wider, his heart hums as he watches the kitsune's rapt attention, eyes opened wide in awe, hanging off Kagome’s every word.

 _Man she'd make such a great mother to our cubs,_  the sudden thought startles the wolf – a deep pang that radiates in his heart at the sentiment. With difficulty Kouga pushes the thought away. Until Naraku is dead and buried, and Kagome forever out of his reach, there is simply no point to fantasizing such . . . fairy tales. The wolf sighs quietly in the darkness, the irony of such thoughts completely lost to him.

"Then one day the unspeakable happened," Kagome continues, "the Queen stood in front of her mirror and asked as she always did," automatically dropping back into the Queen's voice, " _'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'_  

"With a ghostly face the mirror responds,  _'Oh, noble Queen of sky, land, and sea, it is true that none have been as beautiful as thee,’"_ the miko's tone fills with a low dark warning as she continues, _"’but under our watchful eye we have seen grow, a beauty more gentle and graceful than winters first snow. Let all the land proclaim by sky, land, and sea, that Snow White is now more beautiful than thee.'"_ Kagome finishes in a rhythmic flourish, pausing for effect as her words sink into the wide-eyed kitsune.

"The Queen became so enraged with the mirror's words, so overcome with jealousy, that in that moment the Queen's heart filled with evil intent," Kagome’s eyes gleam, getting wrapped up in the story despite herself. Kouga's eyes grow wide like the little fox's.

"But even as the dark thoughts swirled in the Queen's mind," Kagome speaks lowly, adjusting her tone and speech to the flow of her story, "the mirror rippled to life again on its own, surprising the evil Queen with what it said next." Immediately Kagome drops into her most serious Magical Mirror voice, fingers steepled together for effect.

"' _Be wary the seeds of evil deeds you sow, for where they grow brings only woe. When True love's kiss melts the Snow, be prepared to lose all you know.'"_ Shippou gasps at the mirror's dire warning.

Kagome grins, loving how enraptured Shippou is by her story. The little kit had lost so much in his young life, and moments like these help soothe the ache in her soul she always feels for the little kitsune. Doing for him what his mother can never do again.

"It was then the Queen knew what she must do," Kagome continues in a dark voice, "Kill her step daughter, Kill Snow White!"

Shippou gasps in horror, "B-but that's awful!" he trembles.

 _Wait, what the hell kind of story is Kagome telling the kid?_ Kouga raises an eyebrow, annoyed when the stupid mutt barks loudly from his low hanging branch.

"Holy shit, Kagome, what the hell kind of story are ya telling the kid anyway? You're gonna give him fucking nightmares," InuYasha scoffs, arms crossed indifferently into the sleeves of his Haori.

"Shut up, InuYasha!" Kagome scolds angrily, attempting to keep her voice low. "Don't you know anything? Every good story has to have a villain!"

A,  _keh,_  is all the reply the miko receives as InuYasha stares up into the darkening sky, ignoring the scowl on Kagome's face. Deep in the shadows Kouga can't help but grin at the stupid mutt, loving anytime his woman lashes her fiery tongue at the worthless dog.

"Just like every story gets a happy ending, right Kagome?" the little kitsune smiles sweetly up at her with those wide, luminous green eyes.

Kagome completely ignores the snort of derision InuYasha makes, particularly loud, from his perch.

"You bet, Shippou,” she smiles, though the effort is strained, “but, sometimes our heroes have to overcome many obstacles before they get their happy ending. Sometimes they have to fight dangerous battles –"

"Like with dragons?!" Shippou asks excitedly, cutting her off. The kit’s mind already awhirl with various battle scenarios playing out in his mind.

Kagome laughs, a soft litany of sounds that caresses Kouga's ear and warms his inner beast.

"Absolutely!" she grins. "Sometimes they fight dragons, and armies so big they coat the entire land in nothing but glinting metal, sharp axes, and the sounds of marching feet."

"Wow," moss green eyes fill with excitement.

The corners of Kagome’s mouth begin to turn down, "But sometimes their battles are a little less . . . epic. Sometimes our heroes have to learn to do equally difficult things,” her eyes flicker momentarily to the tree-tops where silver and red sits silent and unmoving. “Like letting go of the past, or overcoming old prejudices," mouth setting into a hard line. 

Kouga doesn't miss Kagome’s narrowed eyes or her tight mouth as she glares in the hanyou's direction, nor the twitch to the hanyou's ears despite acting as if he's heard nothing. The dog's total indifference of Kagome's feelings boils the wolf's blood. Kouga fights back the rising snarl at the back of his throat to make sure he isn't heard by the mutt, or the demon cat curled up asleep next to the Slayer.

The kitsune, young and innocent, notices nothing. "Pre-ju-diss?" Shippou attempts the strange word.

Kagome's face lights up again as she gazes back at the little fox, her annoyance with the mutt melting away as she smiles down at the little kitsune.

"Basically, it means we keep believing something is one way, even if it isn't true." Kagome fights the pang of . . . whatever it is . . . that vibrates through her heart at her own words.

"I don't understand," Shippou’s forehead crinkles in the most adorable way.

Kagome nibbles the corner of her lip, considering her answer. A mental light bulb goes off in her mind that lights up her whole face in a big, wide grin that as far as Kouga is concerned, illuminates the entire darkened camp.

"Look at humans and demons for instance. Lots of people believe that all demons are evil, and that humans and demons could never be friends. Humans are prejudice against demons, hating and attacking them without ever stopping to look at the real person underneath, never changing their minds. But, look at us," Kagome smiles warmly, gesturing to their little group. "I think we get along pretty good," Kagome laughs when Shippou grins up at her mischievously.

"Well, some of us get along better than others," Shippou’s mouth twists into a wry grin, leaving little doubt to whom he's referring too. The little fox’s eyes tremble suddenly, overcome with a bought of powerful emotions as a thought triggers in the kitsune’s mind. Not wanting to imagine what might have happened to him in the big, scary, demon-hating world, had the kind-hearted priestess not taken him in and loved him almost as much as his own mama had.

Turning into Kagome’s chest Shippou squeezes her tightly – too tightly. Kagome actually grunts with how hard the little kit is squeezing her.

 _The little guy really is getting stronger,_ she realizes with a pang, meaning her little fox is growing up.

"Thanks for never being pre-ju-diss, Kagome." Shippou’s whisper is so soft and trembling with so much emotion, Kagome almost misses it, but Kouga hears it easily with his sharp hearing, making the wolf's heart stutter.

"Oh, Shippou," Kagome hugs the little kit to her tighter, moisture forming at the corners of her eyes at the little demon's exposed heart.

From within the cover of dark Kouga's heart lodges securely in his throat. He can't help thinking again what Kagome would be like with their own pups . . . incredible! His dark inner beast rumbles in approval at the thought.

The sound of InuYasha leaping down from his perch startles Shippou and Kagome from their embrace, watching the silver haired hanyou move slightly into the campfire's glow.

"Yeah, I'm ah . . . gonna go . . . scout around," the hanyou scratches at the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of emotions swirling in the air.

"You don't want to hear what happens next?" Kagome asks fighting back a wave of hurt.

"Nah, I've heard this one before," turning, InuYasha takes off into the night, not even waiting for Kagome's response, or even her farewell, as he disappears into the darkened forest moving thankfully away from Kouga's direction. The dog's callous indifferent treatment of his woman burns in the wolf’s gut, what he would do to that stupid worthless mutt if only Kagome would never find out about it!

Kagome's eyes burn with suppressed emotions as she watches the dim outline of InuYasha disappearing into the darkness. Kouga releases a quiet grunt to himself. _What a clueless fucking dog_.

"So, what happens to Snow White?" Shippou asks, not caring that stupid InuYasha is gone. "Does the Queen kill her?" he asks intrigued, yet terrified.

"Oh . . . ah," Kagome fights to gather her thoughts, InuYasha's sudden departure stirring all kinds of whirling emotions inside her, and not for the first time, "Well at first the Queen pays a loyal huntsman to take Snow White out into the woods and kill her."

"Does he?" Shippou yawns, little arms stretching over his head.

"No, he doesn't," Kagome attempts to smile, but Kouga notices the light doesn't quite reach her eyes this time. "In fact, the huntsman is so taken with Snow White's beauty that he tells her of the Queen's plans to kill her, and he tells Snow White to run, to run deep into the woods, and to never let the Queen find her!" Kagome smiles in spite of herself at the awe growing in Shippou’s gaze at the telling.

"Does she run?" eyes bright and wide, even as another yawn tickles the little youkai’s throat. Shippou does his best to fight it back.  

"Of course she runs, she'd be stupid if she didn't run," Sango adds from her sleeping roll, having awoken from the steady slumber she was falling into when InuYasha had barged out of the campsite.

Kagome laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling, glad that her friends are enjoying the story. Even Miroku seems to be peering through half-lidded eyes.

"Sango's right, Shippou, Snow White runs," Kagome smiles affectionately. "She runs, and runs, until she stumbles upon a strange cottage in the woods,” watching amused as the little kitsune loses his obvious struggle and releases another yawn – wider this time, eyes still eager and anticipating.

 _It won't be long now_ , Kagome’s eyes gleam knowingly.

"When Snow White enters the little cottage,” the miko continues softly, “she finds a table set with seven plates, and seven chairs all tucked in the room with care, but not a single living soul.”

"Wow," Shippou yawns again. "Who did they belong too?"

"Well that's the thing, Snow White doesn’t know. But she sees a narrow, flight of stairs in the corner of the cottage and climbs them, discovering seven little beds, all lined up in a row. After being so scared for so long, and having run so far, Snow White immediately lies down across them and falls quickly asleep.”

"A – _yawn_ – sleep?" Shippou's eye lids begin to droop close.

"That's right, Shippou," Kagome's voice softens, filling with a gentle caress. "Snow White lays her head down on the soft pillow," as she speaks the miko slowly turns her body, laying the little kitsune in their bed roll. Holding back a smile she watches as Shippou fights to keep his eyes open, but it's been such a long day, and he's so tired, and Kagome's voice is soft, so soothing.

Lovingly Kagome strokes the kits ginger bangs. "Snow White closes her eyes," watching as Shippou's eyes slowly drift close, "and she falls deep . . . _deeply . . ._ asleep." By the time Kagome finishes, the little kit’s eyes are closed tight as his body turns in sleep, automatically curling in on himself, soft little tail covering his face.

Sango laughs lightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitsune. "You have such a way with him," the slayer speaks just loud enough for her strange miko friend to hear her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome grins. "I used to take care of my little brother when I was younger 'cause my mom had to work so much after my dad died."

This bit of information startles Kouga. He'd never realized that Kagome had had to fend for herself at such a young age, and suddenly the miko's stubborn, determined strength makes more sense, making her all that more beautiful in his eyes.

"I dunno, Kagome," Sango lies on her side, hand tucked under her head for support. "I think maybe you have a way with canines," her mouth twists into a wry smile.

Miroku's snort of laughter thankfully cover's up Kouga's own.

"I'd second that," Miroku smirks. "So, what happens with the rest of the story?" he turns to lie on his back, it's the only way he can fall asleep. "What happened to Snow White?" folding an arm over his eyes as he often did.

"Guess you guys will just have to wait until tomorrow night," Kagome laughs quietly at the groan Miroku gives her.

Sango rolls her eyes playfully at the monk, she’d expected as much. The story after all, is for little Shippou. "G'nite everyone," the slayer calls out softly, turning on her side so her back is to the campfire.

"Night, Sango. Night, Miroku," Kagome replies just as softly.

"Good night, Kagome. Good night, dear Sango, slayer of my heart." Miroku calls back, earning him a soft snort from Sango (and Kouga) and an eye roll from Kagome (and Kouga).

Kagome watches her friends settle in for the night, a small knowing smile growing at the corners of her mouth.

Kouga watches as the monk and slayer turn to sleep. He moves quietly, needing to make the long hike back to his own den and his own bed, but it had been worth it. To see her, to smell her, to hear how she interacted with the kit and the worthless mutt! Ah, it had been worth the half hour run of super-enhanced youkai speed. Maybe he'll find them tomorrow night and see how the rest of that story turns out. It had seemed strangely violent for a story Kagome would tell the little kit, but trusting his miko, the wolf is only too curious to find out if Snow White really does escape the Queen.

As he moves from his hiding place, he's startled by Kagome's whispered breath, so soft he's almost not sure if he's heard correctly. He pauses, holding still. After a few more moments he hears it again, the softest of whispers.

_"Yes, Kouga, you."_

The wolf swallows, Adams apple lodging in his throat. Turning his gaze back to the little campfire Kouga is surprised to find Kagome's eyes staring through the darkness and straight at him, as if there's any possible way for the miko to see him in the dark of the forest! Did he make too much noise? He'd been quiet enough that not even the mutt had heard him.

But he’s more surprised by Kagome's eyes narrowing on him, it sends a shiver running through the wolf and he's not entirely certain why. The priestess stares at him through the dimness, the words she whispers ring loud, crisp, and clear like a clarion bell in the wolf's sensitive hearing, making Kouga's heart trip in his chest.

" _Wait for me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga is feeling pretty nervous while he waits for Kagome....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dec 8 2018 A/N:**  
>  just did a little massaging on this chapter :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Three words. How can three little words stir so much anxiety in the wolf? So much trepidation? So much hope?

_Wait for me._

Stunned and a little terrified at the miko’s whispered command, Kouga had used all his stealth to move silently through the underbrush, moving further downwind from the little camp, while making sure it was an obvious path for Kagome to follow in the dark. It had been to the small clearing at the edge of the forest that the wolf had finally stopped. Soft grass grows on the small hill rise, covered with little flowers of bluebells and cat’s eye’s peeking through the thick vegetation, and overlooking the dark sprawling land below. The crescent waning moon illuminates the land in a soft ethereal glow.  

_Wait for me._

It was _how_ she had said it that had taken Kouga back. The usually feisty and volatile miko had no trouble showing and expressing her emotions, but her tone had been cool, neutral, detached. What could she possibly be thinking? Was she angry with him that he’d been spying? Pleased that he’d cared enough to seek her out?

The soft padding of feet stirs Kouga from his thoughts and sets the wolf’s heart thundering in his chest like a herd of gazelle running at break neck speed. The scent of lavender and honey on the cool night breeze sends the wolf’s blood humming as Kagome steps out of the forests edge and into the glow of the hillside. Sitting with his back to her, not entirely sure what to say, Kouga does what the stupid mutt never seems capable of doing. He sits quietly, like she’s a deer emerging from the forest, any startled movements and she’ll bolt.

Kagome bites her lower lip, not entirely sure why she’s out here. Okay, maybe that’s not entirely true. But she doesn't understand _why_ she’s out here. It hadn’t been the first time that she had sensed the wolf’s twin shards late in the night, wondering if he often forgot that she could sense them because he would never approach her. Simply hang somewhere deep in the brush of the forest where InuYasha couldn’t smell or detect him, and he would just sit there. She was sure of it. Never did his shards move in the night where she sensed him watching, listening, until he was ready to leave. Usually, just after all the others fell asleep, she would suddenly sense the tingling cool energy of the shards get weaker and weaker until the wolf was gone.

Why now? Why tonight? Why did she betray herself and let him know that she knew he was there? Was it the story? She’d read many of the fairytales from her era to the little kitsune, knows for a fact the wolf has heard some of them too. Was it what she had said to Shippou about happy endings and overcoming obstacles? Kagome knows she’s far too old to believe in fairy tales, but it’s hard _not_ to believe when you’re surrounded by legends and fables every day, battling in adventures that no one in her era would ever believe.

Kagome shakes her head. Watching the wolf carefully, she breaks through the forests edge. Her heart beats quickly but steady as she makes out the strong outline of Kouga’s body against the soft light, legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, dark ponytail falling behind him. Kagome had always known the wolf was handsome, you’d have to be blind and undead not to see it, but lately there’s something in the way he looks at her when they meet on the road, among all her companions under the bright light of day. A look that hadn’t ever been there before . . . something missing . . . something that stirs a dull ache in her heart, something that feels strangely familiar to her somehow; something that speaks of loneliness.

Is that what’s compelled her out here? Maybe she just needs to know. Needs to know what that look in his eye is, and why it breaks her heart? Needs to understand why he keeps coming back despite how often she’s pushed him away and told him no. Why does he still fight for her? Battle for her, and protect her, like any knight or prince in her stories?

Something in the thought swirls a warm, fuzzy sensation in Kagome’s stomach. Chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully she can’t help but gaze at him. Has he always been so beautiful? Even with the low light she can see the outline of muscles tensing and flexing as Kouga leans back on his arms, waiting. Waiting for her because she had asked him too.

Gods he’s going to go crazy if she doesn’t say something soon! But Kouga maintains his calm demeanor, if she was angry with him surely she would already be tearing into him, wouldn’t she? Would have already purified his ass to Kingdom come? The soft grass crunching under foot behind him as she finally moves closer makes Kouga inhale sharply. What the hell is his problem?! Acting like some startled fucking rabbit! Kagome’s right behind him now, the heat from her legs is practically burning against his arm and he has to fight from jerking, to keep from reaching up and pulling the miko roughly into his lap, where he knows his beautiful woman belongs, and kissing her senseless.

“Kouga,” her voice is soft, quiet when she speaks. Pleased when he finally turns to look at her, surprised that he hasn’t already, and then she sees it – the insecurity raging in the wolf’s electric blue eyes.

“Kagome . . . I . . .” Kouga takes a thick swallow.

Sitting next to him, she folds her legs to the side, watching as Kouga’s gaze follows her, still stuttering as the usually confident wolf attempts to form coherent words.

“I uh . . . I was just . . . w-when . . . I . . .”

Kagome laughs, surprising the wolf who grins sheepishly. He’s never lied to her before, why start now?

“How’d ya know?” staring into his woman’s amused gaze he no longer fears her reprisal.

“Kouga,” Kagome smirks, “you’ve always seemed very intelligent to me.” At this, a wide grin spreads across the wolf’s face making Kagome giggle.

“Intelligent, if not perhaps a bit too cocky and over-confident,” she mock glares, raising an eyebrow at him, and the wolf has the decency to blush.

“But, a good cocky right?” Kouga grins, revealing a flash of fangs, enjoying the light sweet conversation between them. The stupid mutt is usually around ruining any such moments they might have together.

Kagome crosses her arms playfully across her chest, narrowing her eyes on the charming wolf. “Hmmm . . . don’t know, I think it might be the cocky that keeps getting in his way.”

Kouga’s eyes widen at Kagome’s honest and direct statement, despite referring to him in the third person, noticing the flush to her cheeks as she says it. Is . . . is she really hinting that he might actually have some kind of chance with her? Kouga’s youkai rumbles hungrily at the back of his mind at the thought, a rush of something he hasn’t felt for a long time sparks to life in the wolf’s heart, lighting up his eyes.

Kagome has to fight back the wave of flutters that erupt in her belly at the glow that suddenly fills Kouga’s gaze as he looks at her. A spark she hasn’t seen in a long time. Why does it make her so happy to see it there?

“And if he were a little bit smarter,” Kagome winks, nodding in his direction, “he’d remember that this miko,” she points to herself, “can always sense his jewel shards,” pointing to Kouga’s outstretched legs.

Kouga lets out a painful groan as he smacks a large hand to his forehead, sliding it down his face in an attempt to conceal his flaring embarrassment at his own forgetfulness. Kagome laughs harder.

“Why do I keep forgetting that?” Kouga shakes his head, laughing to himself. Looks like he’s been busted – _hard_.

It’s the vague scent of tears that shocks Kouga to his core as his head spins in Kagome’s direction, watching as water wells up in the corner of the miko’s eyes, stirring instant panic in his blood.

“K-kagome?” Kouga’s eyes grow wide at her quivering lips.

“Kagome, fuck, I’m so sorry!” Kouga rises to his knees, hands clutch at the miko’s shoulders. “Whatever I said,” eyes of storm tremble wide and uncomprehending, “whatever I did, kami’s I’m so sorry!” Frantically he searches the miko’s trembling gaze for some kind of understanding, some acknowledgement, finding nothing but large empty pools.

It had been so unexpected, so sudden, the rush of emotions that had sprung through her at Kouga’s innocent words. Words that the wolf had played off like they were nothing, but which had struck a chord so deep and painful in Kagome’s heart that the well of emotions it had unleashed threatens to drown her.

Kouga whines at the back of his throat when she still doesn’t speak, cursing himself as he watches Kagome’s head hang low, her aura filling with despair as a strong burnt orange scent pours from her, making Kouga’s inner beast howl miserably. A scent he had caused.

“Kagome, please,” he whispers hoarsely, reaching for her face. Hesitantly, slowly, he lifts her shaking chin, pleased when she doesn’t pull away from him.

It’s the soul deep pain radiating in her eyes that makes Kouga almost choke on his air supply. Tears welling up in the corners shake violently as they threaten to pour forth, and Kouga can tell she’s using every last bit of strength she has to keep them from falling; to keep from being weak in front of him. Gods, but she has no idea, does she? She’s the strongest person he’s ever met in his life.

Kouga’s thumb and index finger hold her chin carefully, pouring all his love for her into the tender gesture, pleading with her through his own unsteady gaze, “Please tell me what’s wrong,” he begs.

His soulful eyes bore into hers, so open and sincere it startles Kagome, surprises her, shocks her to her core. Realizing suddenly that there’s never been any hidden agenda’s with the wolf before her, Kouga had always been honest and open with her. Even when he had kidnapped her, he had been straightforward with why he had taken her – she could sense jewel shards. Of course Kouga had wanted her, everyone had wanted her because of those stupid shards, even InuYasha.

So how can it be that after all their years together, after all the battles they’ve been through, and foes they’ve faced, how can Kouga possibly forget something so important as that fact? The thing that seems to define her, after all, isn’t that the whole point of her existence? To be the protector, the carrier of the Shikon jewel? Simply a casing for the powerful gem that needed guarding? She was the box your pretty bracelet came in, tossing the container away without a second thought. Just like InuYasha tossed her away every time Kikyo made her presence known.

It feels like an eternity when Kagome finally speaks, the words slowly pushing past her still trembling chin that is held firm and fast in the wolf’s gentle grip.

“How . . . how can you say that?” voice hoarse and shaking with the power of her emotions.  

Kami, the sound of her broken voice just about kills him.

“Say what?” Kouga asks softly, clearly confused. What exactly had he said? His eyes dart between each of hers like he might be able to find some answers buried within. Somehow understand what’s set her off so badly.

The whisper that comes from her is low and trembling, full of utter bewilderment.

“Forget that I can see Shikon shards?” A single pearl of water slips the miko’s control, carving a wet glimmering path down her cheek in the soft light of the moon. Her eyes turn accusing on the wolf as if he might be lying to her for some reason, before her gaze shifts back to one of desperate, aching pain.

“Kagome,” Kouga whispers in shock, feeling himself dying inside as understanding of the miko’s words plunges the Tessaiga itself deep into the wolf’s breaking heart.

It’s then he sees it, the fractured bit of the miko’s soul that has been damaged by all this jewel hunting business in ways the strong silent miko has never let on about. He can see how strongly she doubts herself, allowing herself to be defined by a gift, an ability, somehow mistaking herself for the tool. The realization sends a cold fury raging through Kouga’s blood, and a desire to kill the hanyou as he thinks on all the harsh words he’s lashed at Kagome for years, slowly chipping away at the miko’s sense of worth, her confidence.

The wolf’s youkai growls with fury, he holds himself back. Now it’s time to focus on Kagome. There’s always time to kill the mutt later.

“I’m so sorry, Koi,” making her blush with the endearment. Releasing Kagome’s chin, he runs his clawed thumb carefully over the softness of her cheek, wiping away the single glistening track as no others had sprung loose of her control. Kouga’s large hand cradles the side of her face gently. She looks at him with eyebrows drawn together, not understanding his apology, cheeks still pink from his lingering touch.

“Kagome, I know that when I first met you, what I saw was a human that could sense Shikon shards, and I wanted that power for myself, for my pack,” at this the wolf can see the pain that fills her eyes, but she says nothing, waiting for him. “But that was just what caught my attention,” Kouga’s thumb strokes her cheek slowly, softly, needing to convey his feelings through touch, as is the way of wolves.

“What’s held my attention from that day to this day, what keeps me coming back, despite the less than questionable company you sometimes keep,” he teases her, making Kagome smirk – the sound makes his heart hum, “has nothing to do with you seeing Shikon shards.”

“It . . . it doesn’t?” she asks softly, trembling. More than anything he can tell she wants to believe him.

Gods how he hates himself, what a fucking moron he’s been all these years! Fighting with the mutt over her like she was something to be possessed, instead of treating her like the prize she is, something to be _won_. He’d heard enough of the stories she read to the kitsune to know how very different a human’s idea of love and romance is from a wolf demons.

In fighting with the mutt, in declaring himself boldly, in being confident, even cocky and sure of himself, Kouga was behaving exactly as any wolf demon would attempting to attract a mate. Displays of his power, and ability to defend her, to protect her, provide for her. It hadn’t been until he’d started hearing the stories she called, ‘fairy tales’ that Kouga had begun to understand just how far off his game he was with her. And the proof of it is staring him in the face, with fat painful tears waiting to fall and break his wolfish heart.

“No,” Kouga barks out a soft laugh, surprising her. “Gods, Kagome, I am such a fucking idiot.” He hangs his head, shaking it at his thick stubborn pride. He doesn’t see the look of disappointment that passes through Kagome’s face as he draws his hand back, running it through the tops of his hair in a nervous gesture – but he hears her soft laughter at his outburst, making him grin. Raising his head, Kouga’s bright cobalt eyes flash at her, fluttering her heart.

“Kagome, I’ve obviously been going about this all wrong with you if you can honestly sit there, and think that all you are to me is some kind of, _jewel detector_ ,” he growls softly at the back of his throat at the words he’s heard the miko use on more than once occasion with the mutt; only now understanding the depth of pain and hurt hidden behind those two little words.

“Your gift doesn’t define you, Kagome. Your ability to see shards isn’t what created the selfless, loving, and courageous person that you are,” Kouga’s words blaze in her heart as he speaks, sending a flush of warmth throughout her entire body.  

“Just like my swift feet don’t make me who I am,” Kouga grins a slow and sexy smile at her, he can see a light blazing somewhere in the depths of Kagome’s conflicted gaze, sees her eyes shifting, filling with  . . . something, he keeps going, gaining confidence.

“I mean look at me, I’m dashing, and charming all on my own,” he gives her a full-blown wolfish grin that reveals sharp pearly whites, and eyes that gleam with mischief.

Kagome laughs, pushing him softly on the shoulder. The unexpected contact sends a tremor running under the wolf’s skin that makes the hairs on Kouga’s tail stand on end, fighting back a grunt at the sudden spark of sensation that hums through his youkai.

“Thanks for proving my point,” Kagome smirks at the cocky remark, but Kouga notices – with glowing pride – that she doesn’t contradict him either.

“Hey, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t say it,” he chuckles, loving the effect he’s having on her.

“True,” Kagome beams, surprised at how much lighter she feels.

Kouga can’t help but watch her for a moment, the shine of Kagome’s dark tresses under the light of the moon glows around her like a halo. It cascades down her back like a dark waterfall of fur he just wants to run his hands through. The way she tugs on her bottom lip with her blunt tooth in a nervous gesture, gods, how he wants to be that tooth! Or the slight spray of freckles on her face because she’d been under the sun too long, has he ever seen anything more heart-achingly beautiful?

When he finally speaks, the memories of their first meeting flash through his mind, spreading the grin on his face.

“That day on the mountain, Kagome, when I first took you to my den, I saw up close your courage, your feistiness,” Kouga smirks, remembering the slap she’d given him like it was yesterday. The wolf’s hand rises to the place where she’d struck him, he can still feel the ghost of her palm against his skin when he thinks about it, pleased when Kagome smiles back with a slight flush, obviously recalling the same memory.

“Well, you did kind of deserve it,” she tugs on her bottom lip, feeling a touch embarrassed now. Thinking back on the day, Kagome can hardly believe her own forwardness with the deadly, ferocious wolf leader that skipped across canyons like he was crossing the street.

Stupidity is what InuYasha had called it when Kagome had told her friends the story after they had all been reunited. Didn’t she know the wolf could have easily snapped her neck for doing such a thing?! InuYasha had yelled at her. It had been hard to explain to them then, but somehow Kagome had known she had nothing to fear, and InuYasha had called her, ‘stupidly insane’. But what if it had been something more? Could some part of Kagome have known that she had nothing to fear from the wildly aggressive wolf leader?

“Oh, I absolutely deserved it!” Kouga grins, making her laugh. “But I’ll never forget the way you faced down my entire pack on the hillside just to help the little fox get away,” Kouga’s heart swells with the memory, filling his entire being with a rush of love and pride. He surprises Kagome by scooping her two small hands into his larger ones, holding them before him.

“That’s when I knew Kagome,” he stares intently into her eyes, hearing the small intake of breath she makes as he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. “That’s when I really saw _you_ for the first time.”

“Kouga?” she whispers, her heart hammering.

“I saw how strong you were in the face of fear, how determined to save the kit at all costs, even at the price of your own life. I saw your love, your bravery, your compassion, radiating around you like you’d been born of the Sun.” Kouga’s eyes fill with wonder at the memory, his heart racing right along with Kagome’s.

The wolf’s tone softens, slows by just a fraction. “And I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.”

Kagome is awed by the love and ache she can see flooding Kouga’s gaze, a rush of emotion that breaks off the wolf’s aura in an overwhelming wave as it brushes up against Kagome’s, stealing air from her lungs.

“And every time I close my eyes,” a clawed hand comes up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, softly he brushes the back of his knuckles against the side of her face, “it’s still all I see.”

Kagome’s breath hic-cups.

Slowly, Kouga’s face inches closer, “You’re all I see, Kagome.” He can hear the miko’s heart thundering in her chest, can smell the thread of arousal swirling through her scent, setting the wolf’s heart afire.

“Kagome,” Kouga whispers, so close now he’s a breath away from those soft pink lips. The kami have given him this rare, precious moment, and he’ll be damned if he lets it slip through his claws.

“Yes?” the softest of whispers. Kouga’s hand continues to graze gently against her face, fuzzing the miko’s mind and heating her blood.

“May I kiss you, Kagome?” he asks hesitantly, not wanting to take from her any more than she wants to give. That’s not what a Knight from one of her fairytales would do, not what a Prince would do.

Kagome’s heart thunders like a freight train in her chest, her mind twisting and whirling on a set of tracks running straight into an avalanche of thoughts, emotions, and sensations. But before she can think to reply, her head is somehow already nodding, and Kouga’s soft, supple lips are on hers – sweet, gentle, and chaste at first. Heat flutters Kagome’s belly as her lips part and Kouga’s tongue slides across her bottom lip, sending quakes of molten fire burning her insides that squeezes her thighs together. The feel of the wolf’s hand pressing on the back of her head as he deepens their kiss, turns the fire blazing in the miko’s belly into an erupting volcano. A haze of darkness teases at Kagome’s senses as Kouga’s tongue strokes hotly against hers, devouring her, breathing her in like air.

They part, gasping for breath – lungs burning for oxygen as they stare at each other, eyes wide and wild. Kouga can hardly believe that’s he’s just kissed Kagome! His mind struggles to comprehend what’s just happened while still drawing in deep, panting breaths. It’s then he notices the change in her scent, slowly filling with anxiety.

“Kagome?” his gaze softens.

But faster even then Kouga is able to follow in a moment of pure euphoric bliss, Kagome rises from the soft grass and sprints back into the forest, disappearing into the night. The wolf’s hand comes up to his lips. Fuck, he can still taste her on them, and it makes his inner beast swoon in ecstasy.

Oh yes, Kouga grins, body tingling and on fire. He is definitely going to come back tomorrow night, and find out what else happens with his Snow White.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dec 8, 2018 A/N:**
> 
> ok, so of all the tweaking I've been doing, this is the chapter that got hit the most! Over 2,500 new words! i hope you'll enjoy XD
> 
> xoxo Lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Kouga!” Hakkaku yells, waving a hand at their silent leader who sits crossed legged, high up on the edge of the cliff, right above the rushing waterfall. He tosses little wild flowers into the cascading waters, sighing, with a dreamy look on his face. The usually loud and energetic Alpha wolf had been acting strange all day, walking around the den aimlessly with a faraway look in his eyes as he’d rambled from one end of the den’s territory to the other, and from the looks of it, all he was doing was . . . walking! Kouga?!

“I dunno, Ginta, I think something’s really wrong with him,” Hakkaku’s forehead creases in worry, not able to understand what could have done this to his leader. He watches as Kouga sniffs one of the purple flowers, a slack, soft expression on his face as he twirls the colorful shoot between his fingers. “Maybe a witch cast a spell or something,” glancing towards his comrade.

Ginta snorts at his clueless best friend. “Hakkaku, don’t be so thick,” elbowing him in the side. “He’s obviously seen sister Kagome,” the beta’s eyes take on a dreamy look, “and things must be progressing very well,” a hint of a blush stains Ginta’s cheeks.

“You think?” Hakkaku looks up at his leader who still hasn’t acknowledged their call. They watch wide-eyed as Kouga moves to lie on his back, curling a fist behind his head. He dangles his legs over the waterfall’s edge; gazing up at the floating clouds, he lets out a long dreamy sigh.

“Definitely,” Ginta grins.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Come on, Kagome!” InuYasha barks at the priestess that walks slowly at the end of the line as the group makes their way steadily towards a village, a day or two away, where strange rumors of powerful monsters have been reported in the area. Trudgingly, the little group makes their way along the well-worn path.

“If you were walking any slower, I think I could actually lie down and have a fucking nap!” InuYasha gripes from the front of the line. Golden orbs narrow on the strangely distant and quiet miko, surprised when she doesn’t even snap back at him with a wilting glare or scathing retort. For reasons unexplained, the fighting between them seemed to be getting worse, and InuYasha has no idea why. Only that he can feel the distance between them growing, churning an ache in his heart and in his gut. Unable to express his thoughts and feelings in any kind of coherent way, the hanyou knows, more often than not, he ends up coming off like an ass.

“InuYasha, please,” Miroku pipes up when he notices Kagome’s strange and silent behavior. For the last several weeks the bickering between the dog demon and the priestess seemed to be growing in frequency and intensity. “Perhaps lady Kagome is experiencing her monthly menstruations, and can’t –”

*BANG* *SMACK*

Miroku falls limply to the ground, a large welt sprouts on his head from where Hiraikotsu has said hello, and Kagome’s hand print across his face proves once and for all that Kagome is at the very least, awake.

“Miroku!” Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha roar in unison at the monk twitching on the ground.

Sango’s eyes narrow, “You are such a lech!” while adjusting her oversized boomerang across her back. Turning to her longtime friend, she watches Kagome carefully. She too has noticed the miko’s strange behavior today. Silent and dreamy as they walked, completely ignoring InuYasha and everyone else around her, which the slayer is pretty sure is annoying the dog demon to no end. A normal person might have simply asked the silent priestess what was wrong, but InuYasha’s inability to translate his feelings into actual words usually ended up having catastrophic results.

“Look, InuYasha, if you’re in such a rush to get moving, Kagome and I will take Kirara and go on ahead. We have some girl things to discuss anyways.” As she says it, the smart and perceptive fire cat jumps out of the slayer’s arms, transforming. “You and Shippou can catch up with us when he . . .” she points to the unconscious monk on the ground, “wakes up.”

“Wait a minute!” InuYasha barks, stepping forward. “I’m not gonna stay here and play babysitter to some lecherous monk, and a whiney little kit!” watching as Sango and Kagome climb quickly atop Kirara.

“Hey, InuYasha!” Shippou glares up at the dog demon, tiny arms crossed in front of him, “That’s not very nice to say!”

But InuYasha ignores the pouting kit, running forward as Kirara takes to the sky. “Do you guys hear me?!” a fist curls with frustration before him. Damn it! This is what Kagome always does when things get hard, she runs away! Back to her stupid Well, or off somewhere with the slayer and the fire cat. InuYasha’s jaw clenches as he watches the miko quickly retreat into the sky.

“I know you can hear me, Kagome!” InuYasha hollers.

The miko can’t help the giggle that escapes as they soar ahead of the others. “Thanks,” Kagome sighs, leaning against Sango’s back. She finds great comfort in Kirara’s swaying, graceful movements, even as the sound of her name being hollered at the top of the hanyou’s lungs slowly fades into the distance.

Sango laughs, “No problem.” Turning to her friend, a knowing gleam flares in the slayer’s eyes, “But, now you have to spill.”

Kagome’s eyes widen, heart stammering as she struggles for words. “W-what? . . . spill . . . ah . . . I mean . . .”

Sango laughs harder, mirth filling her eyes. “Aha! I knew it! So there _is_ something to tell!” watching the landscape below breeze by in a whirl of colors.

A crimson blush stains Kagome’s cheeks, unable to hide the grin that beams across her face.  

“Gods, Kagome, I don’t understand!” Sango cries, elated that something juicy and gossip worthy has indeed transpired. “What happened?! And with who?! And oh my god’s, when?!” the slayer asks confused, because InuYasha certainly isn’t acting any different, and just last night the miko had seemed fine.

“I, I don’t want to say . . . just yet,” Kagome speaks softly, hesitantly. “I’m not sure . . . how I feel about it yet.”

Sango bites her lip. If Kagome doesn’t feel like sharing right now that’s okay with her – for now.

“Okay, just tell me one thing. Did this happen last night? After we all went to bed?” An eyebrow quirks at the miko, hoping her friend will give her this one detail at least.

Kagome’s blush deepens, making Sango’s curiosity grow all the more out of control.

“Yes,” she finally replies, and the slayer has to hold in her squeal, determined to get the story, even if it’s one juicy little detail at a time.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga runs, faster than he’s ever run the moment the Sun turns, just starting to drop into the west. He’d surprised his betas, emerging from the almost catatonic like stupor he’d been in most of the day as Kouga roamed his lands, waiting impatiently for the moment when he could see Kagome again. He knows better than to face the priestess too soon, and risk all the incredible progress they’ve made, but fuck! The memory of Kagome’s kiss has been torturing him all day, torturing him in a sweet, heavenly daze that Kouga hadn’t believed possible, and he can’t stay away any longer. He needs to see her, needs to hear her voice, needs to know if she’s okay. More than anything, he wants to know if the anxiety he’d sensed in her had been regret, the thought stirring a terrible ache in his heart.

Plucking a flower growing near his rushing waterfall, and with the memory of Kagome’s kiss still heating his veins, Kouga had run from his lands at break neck speeds. Backtracking to her camp from last night, he easily picks up Kagome’s trail, covering the long distance in only a handful of steps. A sensation of flying, whirling colors, gliding across the terrain so fast he doesn’t even make contact with the ground. And then he’s there, the rich floral of lavender that entices the wolf’s blood, and only then does he realize how much he’s missed her, been crawling out of his skin in anticipation of seeing her.

A winding path leads up to a lush estate adorned with various sized boulders and flowers that draws the eye to the temple like structure in the distance. Kouga’s youkai hums, knowing his chosen mate is just a few more steps away, and not even the foul stench of the dog can dampen the light burning in the wolf’s heart now.

“Just fucking great,” InuYasha scowls, teeth clenching. He stands before the large temple they’ve stopped at, having been surprised at discovering it in a copse of trees, hidden among beautiful foliage not far from the road they’d been travelling along. While Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou speak inside with the temple priests, InuYasha, Sango, and Kirara had opted for staying in the gardens. The hanyou in particular, not in the mood to listen to the monk’s less than questionable negotiating tactics.

“What is it, InuYasha?” Sango calls out from where she and Kirara are resting underneath the shade of a blossoming apple tree. Miroku had taken one look at the women working in the temple and had begun to – conveniently – sense a disturbing presence. Not in the mood to watch the infuriating monk make more of a fool out of himself, she and Kirara had sought the soothing presence of the temple gardens.

“The stench of wolves is in the air,” InuYasha calls back gruffly, just as a powerful, whirling cyclone of dust and winds materializes before them. It kicks up and scatters leaves and dirt, pelting the debris in the hanyou’s direction.

“Hey, watch it!” InuYasha growls, raising his robed arm to block against the sudden spray of dirt and leaves that catches in his hair.

“Hey, Mutt.” Kouga gruffs in his usual sarcastic tone as he emerges from the chaos of winds, his right arm tucked noticeably behind his back. “Did you get your ass whooped, or do you usually look like that?” smirking at the sight of the hanyou shaking bits of foliage out of his hair.

“Damn it, you did that on purpose!” InuYasha’s fist shakes before him, eyes burning with hatred. “I outta whip your scrawny ass right now, and finally be done with you!” curling his other hand around the hilt of the Tessaiga.

“Go ahead and try, Albino Runt!” Kouga growls aggressively, blood heating at the dog’s threat. His left hand comes up, curling into a tight fist. “We’ll see how long you last!”

Sango sighs, shaking her head at Kirara that mewls sadly in her arms.

“Those two will never get along,” Shippou sighs, surprising the slayer and hopping up onto her shoulder.

“Hey, Shippou, I thought you were inside with Kagome and Miroku?” dark eyebrow’s arch curiously. They haven’t been gone all that long.

“I was, but Miroku started talking about a dark aura, and I had to get outta there,” the kit sighs. Every time the monk was tired of sleeping on the ground, an evil demonic presence would somehow magically appear over the wealthiest looking house, or temple, along their travels. Especially if said grounds had any young serving women Miroku could ogle.

Sango can’t help but roll her eyes; didn’t the monk have any shame lying to them like that? Her eyes twitches, or self-restraint? Of course not. Still, the slayer can’t deny the glorious thought of sleeping in a real bed, and eating a proper meal. Her attention falls back to the dog and the wolf squabbling in the courtyard, curious about why Kouga is keeping his right arm hidden behind him. She’s surprised when the wolf’s tirade of InuYasha’s questionable pedigree comes to an abrupt halt and he spins around, eyes wide and burning with a strange light, the wolf inhales sharply.

More than curious, Sango follows Kouga’s gaze to find Kagome exiting the temple. The slayer is more than intrigued by the look that comes over the young woman’s face that stops atop the low temple steps, her gaze wild and frantic as it connects with the wolf’s.

Kouga freezes instantly, his face heating as he reveals the arm tucked behind him. A single lily in bright pink and lavender tones, slightly wilted and wind-worn, droops from the wolf’s tight fist.

And just like that Sango knows. May not know exactly _what_ has transpired, but she knows the _who_ as she watches the wolf lord fall suddenly silent, cheeks flushed as he watches Kagome that can barely hold his gaze, her eyes focused on the flower in the wolf’s hand.

InuYasha’s prattle becomes a low buzzing sound in the background as Kouga’s gaze connects with the rich warm tones of wet earth, swirling in a ring of cool moss after a rainstorm that peeks out from under lowered lids; her cheeks flushed a deep red. Gods, he just wants to run to her, to pull her close to him, and never let her go. The tremor in her eyes beats with the rhythm of his heart, and he wonders if she can feel it. Kouga swallows thickly, only half aware of the hanyou’s presence behind him. His entire being focused on the one woman he now knows, he can no longer live without.

“H-hey, Kagome,” Kouga’s words come out hoarser then he expects. Clearing his throat he tries again, “How ya doing?” Gah! Could he sound like anymore of any ass?! He can practically feel the tips of his ears burning all the way to his cheeks, hoping Kagome doesn’t notice.

“Hi, K-kouga, umm, I’m good thanks.” Kami, she feels ridiculous, her face blazing under everyone’s penetrating gazes as she watches the wolf stand there, awkward and silent with a lone, weather-worn flower clutched tightly in his fist. But to her, it’s the most beautiful flower she’s ever seen in her life, and the sight of _him,_ pointy ears tipped red _,_ sends a surge of warmth spreading from her heart, never having seen Kouga seem so open and exposed, so vulnerable, then in that moment.

InuYasha can hardly believe what he’s seeing when the mangy wolf pulls a flower from behind his back, presenting it to Kagome. It’s not even the flower that makes the half demon’s jaw unhinge as he watches the wolf demon. He’s brought Kagome flowers before – weeds actually, as far as InuYasha is concerned. No, it’s the blazing blush – _blush! –_ on Kouga’s face that stirs the hanyou’s wrath for some reason.

His eyes dart from the wolf’s flushed cheeks, and across to Kagome, where a mirroring stain of red glows on the miko’s face. InuYasha’s already unsettled feelings with the priestess, and the distance growing between them, combined with the possessive part of his youkai, snarls to life his own inner beast with snapping, growling jaws.

“What the hell is going on?!” InuYasha barks, shoving past the wolf, and jabbing at him with his elbow as he charges past.

Instinctively, Kouga turns his body to protect the flower InuYasha attempts to _accidentally_ elbow out of his hand as he passes. He takes the deliberate jab in his side with barely a grunt, maintaining his hold on the precious cargo in his grasp.

“Watch it, Dog face!” Kouga bares his teeth, his lips curling. He does his best not to lose his temper with the worthless mutt in front of Kagome. Not anymore.

InuYasha snorts, arms crossing before him as he glares at the stupid flower the wolf attempts to protect, like that’s going to impress Kagome. Still, their blushing cheeks and whirling anxious scents doesn’t _feel_ right to him. The hanyou’s agitation continues to grow, fueling his anger.   

“What the fuck ya doing here flea bag?” Dark eyebrows draw together as InuYasha attempts to block Kouga’s view of Kagome with his larger body. “You can’t fucking think Kagome’s gonna be stupid enough to fall for something like that pathetic looking flower, do ya?” Feeling victorious when he sees Kouga’s tail droop in a moment of doubt at the hanyou’s cutting remark. Readying a few more choice words for the intrusive wolf, InuYasha is surprised by Kagome shoving past him – hard.

“InuYasha, don’t be such a jerk!” she fumes, taking the last few steps down from the temple as she pushes past the infuriating hanyou.

The sight of first seeing Kouga standing there with his flower, had both startled and terrified Kagome with the rush of emotions his appearance had brought on. But, when InuYasha had started berating the wolf, and Kouga’s body language had shifted, it had sparked something in Kagome’s heart, and a rush of fire had exploded in her stomach, bringing with it a sudden burning – overwhelming desire – to protect the wolf in front of her.

Sango watches silently from her place while Shippou sits perched on her shoulder, eyes wide and intensely curious. Kirara snores softly in her lap.  

“Kouga just came by to say hello, didn’t you?” Stopping just before him, Kagome’s eyes latch to the wolf’s, and in that moment he can see, sense, and feel every raging feeling of worry and anxiety the priestess is having over the stupid mutt finding out that something has happened between them. Her eyes plead with him not to give her away.

“Keh. Then why the hell does he have to say it with flowers?” InuYasha scowls, still not liking what he’s sensing. Something isn’t quite . . . right, but he tries to force some control over his agitated youkai, so much harder when his emotions are worked up. And why does Kagome keep staring at the wolf like that? Hasn’t she ever seen his stupid, ugly face before? She can’t possibly be that taken by a silly flower, can she? The half demon’s fists knuckle on his hips, posture stiff and rigid as he glares at the two before him.

“That’s right,” Kouga’s mouth twitches into a smile, not missing a beat. He’s not going to be the one to expose his Kagome to anything she’s not ready to share with her pack mates, but he had needed to see her. Has done nothing except think of her lips pressed to his, and the way she had felt angled against him as he deepened their kiss. Even now he can feel the ghost of her on them, soft and enticing; remembers painfully the silkiness of her hair as it entwined around his rough hands.

“Yeah, well just fucken great,” InuYasha’s nostrils flare. “You’ve said hello, now fucking leave!” the hanyou growls, his youkai all but ready to lunge at the damn wolf the moment he makes a move towards Kagome, but he’s surprised at how Kouga just stands there, holding that dumb flower. Usually the wolf would be standing much too close to her already, or trying to hold her hands at the very least – but nothing, it feeds the feeling of something _not right_ stirring in the hanyou _._

“InuYasha!” Sango calls out, trying her hardest not to sound like she’s screaming the dog demon’s name in desperation as she rises from her spot, relieved when he turns to her, flashing angry golden orbs. “Don’t you think you should check on Miroku?” She nods to the temple doorway across from her. “He is rather . . . unsupervised in there,” playing on the hanyou’s predictable temper.

InuYasha’s face pinches as he turns the rest of his body to glare at the slayer, “And why the hell should I have to go looking after that stupid lech . . .” moving in Sango’s direction.

Sango and InuYasha continue to squabble over the monk, Shippou giggles from his safe position on the slayer’s shoulder; effectively giving Kouga and Kagome a moment together, however brief.

Kouga grins, revealing the whites of his fangs, silently thanking the observant slayer for her distraction of the mutt. He stares into Kagome’s trembling, anxious eyes, noticing she has a hard time looking back into his. Her quivering orbs continue to bounce from his intense gaze, to the flower in his hand, and flashing to the swell of his lips, where the miko unconsciously licks her own. Kouga’s inner beast howls and rumbles in utter joy.

Taking slow steady breaths, Kagome attempts to hold Kouga’s penetrating and electric gaze, it flashes like lightning against a wild sea, and the power frightens her a little. She drops her eyes to the flower clutched in his hand, but like a magnet, her gaze travels to the soft cleft of Kouga’s bottom lip. She wets her lips at the tremor that pulses through her when she thinks on their kiss, and the feel of Kouga’s mouth locked to hers. With reddening cheeks, her eyes inadvertently flicker back to the wolf’s burning gaze, blushing at the way he grins at her – a flash in his eyes, almost like he knows what she’s thinking, and it’s everything Kagome can do to keep her heart from beating a hole through her chest.

“This is for you, Kagome,” he speaks softly, the intensity burning in his eyes speaking volumes; knowing he needs to be careful with what he says to her. The watchdog might be occupied with the slayer at the moment, but he is no doubt listening intently to everything they say. One white triangular ear on the hanyou’s head turned in their direction tells the wolf as much.

“Ah, thank you, Kouga,” a new flush creeps across her cheeks as Kagome takes the flower from his outstretched hand. Their fingers brush against each other with a spark, and Kouga takes the opportunity to linger his touch on the back of her hand, softly stroking against her skin. The contact sends a tremor of electricity thrumming through the miko’s hand that spreads heat into her body.

Kagome inhales sharply, pulling her hand back as if shocked, flower clutched protectively to her chest. Casting her eyes down, she inhales the flowers rich floral scent, hoping somehow to soothe the raging restlessness of her spirit with its gentle aroma.

A delighted smile plays across Kouga’s face as he watches Kagome pull back from him abruptly, almost as if he’s singed her. He understands perfectly. Just the sound of her shallow, anxious breathing caresses his ear drums in an almost excruciating way. The rapid beating of her heart the most incredible sound he’s ever heard, knowing it’s beating that way because of _him, b_ ecause of his effect on her – because of their kiss.

Kami, it’s so painfully glorious, this new realization, and there’s so much he wants to say to her, _needs_ to say. Now, more than anything, Kouga wants to take her and whisk her far away, but the wolf holds back his snapping rumbling youkai, knowing he can’t. Now, more than ever, Kouga understands he needs to be so much more than a wolf, or a demon, if he has any hope of winning Kagome’s heart. He needs to be her valiant Knight, her devoted Prince. 

“Kouga . . . I . . .” There’s so much she wants to say, needs to explain, but she’s not even sure what words she’d speak, even if they had been alone. Only that she’s been in a daze since last night, her world shattering, breaking, twisting – bending completely out of shape, and she’s feeling overwhelmed with the sensations it brings in its wake.

The young, inexperienced woman has no idea how to process the powerful feelings; the memory of Kouga’s firm touch and hot caressing kiss having undone all her tightly constructed barriers. Spinning everything she’s maintained calibrated so carefully in her heart, completely out of control. Oh, why had she let him kiss her? One kiss can’t possibly turn her entire world so completely upside down, can it?

“Come on, Kagome!” InuYasha barks, having convinced Sango that they should all go in search of the monk. Well, maybe not quite _all_ of them.  

“Be right there, InuYasha,” Kagome turns towards the hanyou, not surprised at the cold glare he aims towards the wolf. 

InuYasha’s lips press together. Well, the flea bag has been on his best behavior – for once. Snorting and shaking his head, InuYasha walks into the temple, leaving the two alone for a moment. Should he press the issue anyways, the hanyou knows he’ll just end up with a face full of dirt. Not worth it.  

Kagome listens to InuYasha’s retreating footsteps, feeling the slight pull of his less powerful demonic aura moving farther off into the depths of the temple.

“Kouga, what are you doing here?!” She all but screams at him in a whispered, rushed breath the moment they are alone, surprising the wolf with the intensity suddenly burning in her gaze.

“Wha-? Kagome?” Kouga blinks several times, processing his thoughts. “I . . . I wanted to see you,” he admits lamely. Fuck, he hasn’t been able to think about anything else except seeing her! Hasn’t eaten since sometime yesterday, all thoughts of basic needs shoved completely aside as his awoken youkai paced, rumbled, and panted at the back of his mind, hungering for its mate; thinking of nothing else but her warm heat pressed against him, and the soft caress of her tongue entwined around his.

“Oh, Kouga . . . look . . .” Kagome’s gaze flashes back to the temple, anxious that InuYasha will come out at any moment. “This . . .” she glances at the flower in her hand, trembling. “I-it can’t . . .” she bites her lip.

Kouga’s large hand rises to her cheek, gently he cups the side of her face. “Kagome?” his thumb strokes softly against her cheekbone, he can feel her anxiety radiating off her in waves, tinting her scent in sour tones that makes his stomach hurt.

Kouga’s soft touch at her face swoons Kagome’s heart into her stomach, overwhelming her more, and increasing her anxiety. “L-last night . . . we shouldn’t, I mean . . . it shouldn’t . . .” Oh, kami, she’s so confused. She’s feeling way too many things in too short a time, and she needs to catch her breath.

“It . . . it shouldn’t have happened, Kouga, I’m sorry,” she replies in a rush, averting her gaze as she bites the inside of her cheek.  

Kouga’s gaze widens by a fraction, a wave of panic rolling through him. “B-but, you can’t mean that,” then her anxiety really is . . . regret? A deep low howl breaks in the wolf’s moaning spirit.

Kagome steps back, clutching her flower, feeling terrible. “Kouga . . . I . . . I’m sorry,” she whispers, her gaze flickering between him and the ground as she takes another step back. Everything she’s feeling, it’s too much.

“I-I can’t, Kouga . . . I just can’t,” Kagome turns her back to him, making to run into the temple, when the feel of a strong, rough hand curls around her wrist, spinning her back, and straight into an armored chest that she collides with in a squeak of surprise.

It’s more than thunder splitting the sky when Kouga’s lips crush against hers, and his muscle corded arms wrap around her, pressing her to him, obliterating every coherent, rational thought in the miko’s mind with a wave of heat that blasts through her body, turning blood into lava pulsing through her veins. Instantly, Kagome melts against him, losing herself in the feeling of being completely surrounded by Kouga’s enticing scent and the feel of his powerful hold. The hard feel of him pressed against her, sets her skin on fire everywhere their bodies touch, swelling parts of her unknown. His tongue runs across the dull ridges of her teeth, parting her lips Kouga delves inside, setting an eruption of flames loose into her body with every sweep of his demanding tongue. Kagome’s hand fists into his ponytail, whimpering as their tongues collide again and again.

“I said, _leave her alone, InuYasha!_ ” Sango cries at the top of her lungs, making sure Kagome can hear her, so her friend isn’t caught off guard by the nosey hanyou.

At the sound of Sango’s warning, Kagome snaps back to reality with a cold rush of fear and anxiety that erupts in her stomach, racing across her skin and raising the hairs on her body. She pushes hard against Kouga’s chest, breaking the heated kiss between them with hard, gasping breaths. Leaping backwards – almost as if electrocuted – Kagome tears herself free of the wolf’s tight hold. Clutching the flower to her chest, she fights to even her breathing, and slow her racing heart. It beats so hard and fast Kagome can hear it pounding in her ears, making her temples ache.

They stare at each other, struggling for breath. The wolf’s wild energy sizzles around him, and Kagome’s heart quivers at the shifting array of emotions that play across Kouga’s face; hunger, desire, and need, twisted around a sense of hurt, and rejection, even as understanding echoes under the surface. Her anxiety over being discovered, battles with the surge of euphoria still humming in her veins, shocked at what she’s let happen – again! Kagome’s hand flies to her lips, she can still taste Kouga on them, sees the heat of his gaze when the wolf reads her thoughts, and the fires in her belly burn in response.

Kouga’s powerful howling youkai snaps and growls at the back of his mind, churning fires of molten lava in his stomach as the wolf holds himself back from taking Kagome in his arms again, his own breaths coming in labored and fast. But, holy _fuck!_ He just wants to touch her, _needs_ to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, and lose himself completely inside of her. He can feel the heat of his own predatory gaze as it narrows on the wide-eyed panting woman before him; can hear the thumping of her heart racing at wolf-like speeds, its rhythm pounding in her wide, dilated pupils. Gods, the effect on him is glorious and indescribable. Kouga’s fangs ache, salivating at his need to claim his prey.

“There’s nowhere to run, Kagome,” he whispers hoarsely. Oh yes, he can’t explain it, but something’s changed inside of him. Some awakening force that stirs instincts and emotions the wolf hadn’t known he was capable of feeling. And no matter how much Kagome may try to fight it, something has definitely sparked between them, something that can never be changed back. Into his very being, has the feel of her been pressed, and Kouga knows that only _she_ can ever fill that space again.

“I know you feel it too,” his voice thick and gravely. Kouga’s wild and blazing gaze penetrates deep into Kagome’s. He’s no fool, he’d felt her awakening desire through her intoxicating scent and hungry touch. And oh kami, how she had whimpered as he kissed her, touched her, the sound driving deep into the fires of his belly.

“. . . her so fucking long?!” InuYasha’s voice comes into hearing just as he emerges from within the temple on the last word. The hanyou’s eyes immediately narrow on the scrawny wolf that has a strange look plastered to his face, standing a foot or two away from Kagome. The miko, he notices, seems strangely anxious and slightly out of breath – startled almost. Keeping her eyes cast down, Kagome hurries forward, elbowing silently past him in her haste to get back inside the temple, clinging to the weed in her hand.  

InuYasha catches the strong scent of Kagome’s anxiety, among various other shifting scents that grate across his sensitive nose as she rushes past. The hanyou’s dark eyebrows furrow on the wolf demon whose gaze is locked to the retreating form of the priestess. For years they’ve been playing this game, it’s almost become habit between them, but something in the air smells rotten, and he’s going to find out why.

InuYasha plants his legs wide, a low growl at the back of his throat. “What the hell is going on around here?” he barks, his teeth clenching, and fist curling.

The wolf’s gaze is fixed to where Kagome had disappeared, had not even turned back as she had run from him, hand clutching his flower to her heart. Kouga’s youkai growls and hums with all the awakened sensations and thoughts whirling in his head, and burning in his newly awakened soul. He has no official claim to her . . . yet, but as far as his youkai is concerned, she is already his. Patience and time that’s all he really needs, he knows that now. No matter how far she runs, or how hard she may try to deny what’s between them, the way Kagome had kissed him back, with a burning hunger that had matched his own, had told Kouga everything he needed to know.

With great difficulty, Kouga tears his gaze away from the empty doorway, turning to the annoyed half-demon that attempts to futilely block him from his prize. Kouga’s youkai rumbles low and deep. Time, just a little more time.  

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mutt Face,” Kouga smirks, a confident, cocky gleam in his eye. But, before InuYasha can roar back what the hell he’s talking about, the wolf is gone in a whirl of twisting leaves and rushing winds. A knowing grin that cannot be contained beams across Kouga’s face.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Dec 8, 2018:**
> 
> Wow! I can hardly believe that i'm actually posting a new chapter to Snow White and the Wolf! For a time there i was afraid that my writer's block would never be resolved. I want to thank ALL OF YOU so much for reading, reviewing, and suggesting everything that you have! All your comments helped to keep me working on this story until I finally figured it out, which oddly enough, when I stopped fighting it, sorta happened on it's own ;-)
> 
> I'd like to say a ***Special * Thank you*** to Wolfgodess12! Thank you so much for letting me bounce sooo many thoughts and idea's off of you over the summer! Unfortunately, as you can tell, I hit a total wall with this story, but I kept going back and thinking things over, and it's like a light bulb has finally gone on! lol. I hope school is going awesome for you, and that just maybe you get a chance to read the new chapters! *Hugs!*
> 
> Also, I'd like to shout out to **bunniculasama!** You'll be happy to know that i was able to finally follow your advice and I followed the breadcrumbs I'd left myself! I actually started laughing when i finally 'saw' them, lol ;-)
> 
> Really, truly, **EVERYONE** who read, left a suggestion, a comment, a joke, THANK-YOU! This story only exists because you guys didn't give up on it, and neither did I! I hope you like where it goes, it's not all figured out, but i have the gist in my head, and quite a bit written out. Not sure how often I can update, but rest assured it won't be in six months! ;-)
> 
> **_OMG! I almost forgot, I went over the first three chapters, and massaged them a bit. Chapter 3 actually has over 2,500 new words! So not sure if you want to go back and re-read that first, but be sure you do :) ****_**
> 
> ****See you soon! Hugs! oxo Lady p.** **

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Oh, shut up already will ya, Miroku! You’ll be glad we didn’t stay with those weirdo monks believe me! Something didn’t seem right about them.” InuYasha growls from his seated position around the newly lit campfire, arms crossed stubbornly into the large sleeves of his Haori.   

“Really, InuYasha,” Miroku’s head tips forward, body slouching, as he stares at the slowly building fire, tossing bits of leaves into the dancing flames. “I don’t feel like having an ethical debate with you right now about the merits of calling your potential host a, _‘soul sucking parasite,’_ because they asked you to make a donation to the temple.”

The hanyou snorts derisively.

“It certainly didn’t deserve the up close introduction you gave that poor priest of the Tessaiga.” Miroku sighs at the memory. He’d been so close to a real bed, and all those lovely serving woman.

Shippou can’t hold back his giggle, “Oh wow, yeah that was funny, I thought he was going to pee his robes!”

“Shippou,” Sango’s stern tone immediately silences the little kit. “It’s not nice to laugh when someone is scared,” she reprimands gently when Kagome doesn’t, although now the slayer has a much better understanding of why exactly her friend is acting so strange.

“Sorry, Sango,” the kit pouts, head lowering.

“Whatever, say what you want, there was something fishy about those two.” InuYasha’s chin juts stiffly into the air.  

Propping his elbow on his knee, Miroku rests his chin in his palm as he gazes thoughtfully into the fire. “Sure, InuYasha, whatever you say,” mind still whirling with thoughts of the lovely maidens he’d seen working at the shrine as they toured the grounds before the hanyou’s ugly little incident.

“Keh, you’re just pissed ‘cause you couldn’t flirt with those women at the temple,” InuYasha scoffs, turning a knowing glare on the monk.

“W-what ah, are you talking about InuYasha?” Miroku chagrins under Sango’s narrowed glare. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m a man of Buddha and such things . . .”

Kagome tunes out the bickering. “I’m gonna, ah . . . go get some more wood for the fire,” she calls out, but Miroku and InuYasha are too busy playing verbal racket ball to pay any mind. Shippou watches the two squabbling adults with great amusement, eyes wide and ginger topped head bobbing back and forth.

“Hey, Kagome, I’ll come with you.” Sango’s penetrating and knowing gaze in her direction makes the miko’s face flush.

“Yeah, sure, Sango, that’d be great.” Together the two girls walk out into the low setting daylight, having decided not to take to the road today after the failed Temple excursion; instead they’d walked off into the adjoining forests bordering the temples lands. When they get far enough away from the camp that she’s sure the others won’t hear them talking, Sango turns an expectant quirked eyebrow to an already blushing priestess.

“Okay, Kagome, are you ready to spill about what happened between you and Kouga?” she asks, giggling at the look of embarrassed shock that flits through the miko’s expression.

“What?! S-sango . . . I-I don’t . . .” Kagome stutters, all the while Sango’s eyes blaze knowingly into hers, and the miko knows there’s no point lying to her best friend. She takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. “How did you know?” she smiles hesitantly.

“Come on, Kagome, we’ve been travelling together for years, and I know you a lot better than that.” Sango smiles indulgently at her unusual friend. “Besides, after I saw Kouga’s face this afternoon holding that flower, it wasn’t hard to figure out,” she winks playfully, grinning wider.

Kagome can’t help but giggle at the memory of the blushing wolf demon, when another thought hits her, and her eyes widen in panic. _Does InuYasha know?_ She curls her arms around her middle, the notion sending a terrible tremor running through her.  

“Don’t worry,” Sango adds, reading the miko’s thoughts. “I don’t think InuYasha noticed, he was too busy growling at Kouga to pay attention to anything else,” she grins, seeing the relief that swims across Kagome’s face at her words.

Kagome nods, hating how relieved she feels. Absentmindedly, she starts reaching for some branches and kindling, gathering her thoughts the same way she gathers the wood, one gnarled and twisted piece at a time.

“Well, you’re right,” she smiles, laughing lightly, grateful to be sharing her secret with someone. “It’s just . . . I don’t  . . .” damn, why is it so hard for her to put coherent words together?

“Aren’t sure how you feel?” Sango finishes, arching a dark eyebrow at her.

“Exactly!” Kagome exclaims, collapsing onto the soft grass beneath her, needing to take some weight off in more ways than one. The kindling falls to the ground, forgotten, and Kagome leans her back against the tree behind her, watching as Sango quickly follows suit, sitting next to her.

“Well, what do you know?” Sango grins, leaning into Kagome and nudging her with her shoulder. “Sometimes that’s the best place to start,” she beams.

Kagome laughs, pushing back against Sango’s nudge, she nibbles her bottom lip, thinking. “He confuses me . . .” a silly grin dangles at the corner of her mouth, “I guess . . . I guess he always has. He just seems so overbearing, and over the top at times, and then . . .” Kagome’s eyes take on a dazed, glossy appearance that doesn’t escape the slayer’s notice, “and then there are moments when it’s just me and him, and it’s like he’s a different person. Kinder, sweeter . . .” Kagome’s mind trails off when storming eyes flash behind her lids, sending a tremor rippling through her.

She licks her lips. “And when I see him now, when he looks at me . . . all I can think about is his lips kissing mine.” Kagome’s cheeks burn red even as Sango’s jaw drops open, her eyes all but knocking against the side of the miko’s head. 

“Kagome!” The slayer struggles to keep from shrieking as she grabs hold of the priestess, shaking her in her trembling, excited grasp. “Oh my gods, I can’t believe you kissed Kouga!” Sango squeals in hushed low tones, bubbling with delight, eyes bright with the sheen of excitement.

“Twice,” Kagome grins, holding up her first two fingers.

_“What?!”_ Sango shrieks before slapping her hands over her mouth, “Oops, sorry,” she giggles.

The priestess can only laugh alongside her friend, the slayer’s energy more than infectious. “Believe me, Sango, I know how you’re feeling,” Kagome’s face beams, a healthy blush staining her cheeks.

“So . . .” Sango’s eyes glint in eager anticipation. “What was it like kissing Kouga?”

The sight of Kagome’s eye lids closing as she breathes in, and her hand rising to her chest touching her heart, are subtle signs that the slayer notices with great interest. The long deep sigh the priestess makes, tells even more.

“Oh, Sango,” Kagome’s eyes widen, filling with a dazzling glow. “It was more than anything I could have imagined,” the smile that lights up Kagome’s face is a million watts at least. “I . . . it felt . . . it was . . .” she fumbles for just the right words, but none seem to fit quite right. “Oh gods, it was . . . utterly consuming,” Kagome flushes, hands pressed to her cheeks as though she might contain the flames she can feel burning on her face.  

Sango does a perfect swoon, mock fainting across Kagome’s lap, one arm covering her face. “Gah! Kagome, you’re killing me!” she giggles.

Kagome laughs, shoving playfully at the slayer in her lap. She always knows how to make her feel better.

“It just . . . it sort of . . .” needing her friend to understand just how much the kiss had affected her. “He kind of . . . broke my world apart.” As she says it, Kagome can’t hold back the sudden forming tears, or the welling emotions that lodge in her throat, coloring her voice.

“I’m not really sure what to think anymore . . . how to feel. I’ve been with InuYasha a long time, and nothing’s ever felt like this with him. Not even close. What . . . what does that even mean?” the miko’s eyes plead for help in understanding the avalanche of thoughts threatening to turn her brain into mush.

“And . . . am I . . . am I even ready for it?” Kagome trembles with the power of all the new feelings coursing through her, fuzzing her thoughts to everything that isn’t Kouga’s piercing eyes that burn her to the soles of her feet, or his hungry kiss that could so easily devour her soul.

“Oh, Kagome,” Sango’s eyes soften, seeing her friends tormented feelings. It’s clear that something has sparked between her and the wolf – something most unexpected – and the loyal, steadfast miko is struggling with all the awakening feelings inside her, attempting to understand what they mean.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Kagome. All this with Kouga is very new. Give yourself sometime to think about what’s happened and what you’re feeling. You don’t have to make any decisions right now,” Sango’s warm, understanding smile does much to soothe the miko’s frantic, galloping heart.

Nodding gratefully, Kagome rubs the back of her fist against her cheek, rubbing away the few droplets that had escaped. “You’re right, Sango,” she smiles meekly, feeling less overwhelmed.

“And remember, Kagome, no one can tell you who you can and can’t be kissing,” Sango squeezes the miko’s arm in a supportive gesture, “not even InuYasha.”

The hanyou may think that he has Kagome all tied up in a neat little bow, but Sango is more than happy to see Kouga take a real shot for Kagome’s affections who had only ever been caring and attentive to the miko, if not overly confident and eager on more than one occasion. But Sango, who’d grown up learning the ways of, and battling different youkai, understands that Kouga is just behaving like any wolf demon would in pursuit of a mate.

“Thanks, Sango,” Kagome smiles, leaning against her friends shoulder.

On the far side of a large clearing, far enough away that Kagome is unable to sense the pull of his jewel shards, stands a lone armored wolf, gazing up into the slowly darkening sky with his eyes squeezed shut. A tail flicks slowly in concentration, while gauntleted arms hang limp at his sides.

He hadn’t meant to listen to his woman’s conversation with his powerful hearing. He’d been waiting for night to descend, far enough away that the stupid mutt wouldn’t catch his scent. After everything that had happened that afternoon in front of the temple, and the memory of Kagome’s anxiety as she had run from him, trying to tell him no, had almost broken his wolfish heart. But Kouga had felt Kagome’s heart in that kiss – in _her_ kiss, and he’d needed to see her again, needed her to know that whatever happens between them, he’s already hers, heart, body, and soul.

So when a woman’s shill scream had rung out, Kouga’s hearing, which had been adjusted to its most sensitive setting in case his woman should need him, had immediately zeroed in. It was then he’d heard Kagome’s soft voice, “ _Believe me, Sango, I know what you’re feeling._ ”

The tone of her words had seemed curious to Kouga, but realizing that she must be speaking privately with her pack mate due to her hushed tone, and detecting only their two scents in their vicinity, Kouga had been about to withdraw his hearing, to give his woman her privacy. It was then the slayer had spoken, stalling the Alpha wolf’s breath.

**_A few minutes earlier…_ **

_“What was it like kissing Kouga?”_

The wolf can literally feel the moment his heart stops working, suddenly falling silent, his entire being focused on a little clearing sitting on the other end of the large sprawling forest. Fuck! He should stop listening, he should withdraw, this isn’t right. And yet . . . there’s a part of Kouga that is dying to know, _needs_ to know. As he wars with himself, Kagome’s soft answering reply nulls the wolf’s decision, her words ringing out across the vast distance, carried under the light of the waning moon to the wolf’s pointed ears, and straight into the burning fires of his soul.

_“It was more than anything I could have imagined . . . it was . . . utterly consuming.”_

_“Utterly consuming.”_ Those two powerful words ignite a river of lava in Kouga’s blood. The sound rushing in his ears drowns out everything around him in loud, thunderous heart beats that roar to life with such power he’s afraid they’ll burst through his chest. The eyes of his inner beast snap open, bleeding with newly awakened power.

_*patience*_ the voice rumbles, knowing it can’t be long now.

_“It just . . . it sort of . . .”_ Kouga’s ears twitch at the uncertainty that suddenly floods his woman’s voice, he’s so tuned into her it’s like she’s screaming into his ear. _“He kind of broke my world apart.”_

The words thrill him as she speaks, _“I’ve been with InuYasha a long time and nothing’s ever felt like this with him. Not even close . . .”_ Kouga can hardly believe what he’s hearing after all the years of hoping, wishing, aching.

_“What . . . what does that even mean? And . . . am I . . . am I ready for it?”_

It’s the pain and uncertainty radiating in Kagome’s voice that pulls Kouga’s growling, snapping youkai back in, cooling the molten fires in his belly like water to flame, and filling him with a sense of guilt and shame. As the slayer’s voice begins to reply with sage advice, the wolf quickly withdraws his hearing back to the clearing, his heart soaring alongside.

Kouga’s eyes snap open – wide and dilated, crackling with an intense blue fire. He grunts, gripping his chest, his heart racing. He collapses to the ground beneath him, his legs feeling suddenly too weak to support him. A surge of incredible warmth explodes through Kouga’s soul, bursting open like a volcanic eruption, and breaking open what had once been stable ground. A riot of thoughts and emotions tear through the wolf’s mind like pyroclastic rocks torn free from their vaults of magma as the words he never should have heard ring in his head, taking up every measure of space in Kouga’s being.

_“Utterly consuming . . . He kind of broke my world apart . . . Nothing has ever felt like this.”_

He takes deep steadying breaths as the surge of power rushing through him slowly fades, easing Kouga’s racing heart. As Kagome’s words loop in his mind swelling his spirit with incredible joy, it makes the Alpha wolf wonder, if _Happily Ever After’s_ really do exist, is it possible that there just might be one out there for him?

Leaning back onto his arms, Kouga gazes into the depths of the glowing, twinkling sky – only a sliver of moon hangs in the ethereal light. With Kagome’s words warming his heart, suddenly nothing seems impossible or too far out of reach, not even the stars. The side of Kouga’s mouth quirks up in a silly wolfish grin, hell if he wanted too, he could fucking fly.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/N Dec 15, 2018: **
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm very pleased to be bringing you the next chapter in Snow White! Slowly but steadily this story is coming along, and surprising me in more than one way, lol. **_I'm so grateful for all the positive feedback on this story!!_** It's been fun to write now that I know where it's going ;-)
> 
> Also, I'd like to take a minute to answer some great questions asked by a reader as I'm sure others have wondered this as well . . .
> 
>  **Juvia21** \- Thank you so much for your comments and your awesome questions! _If Kouga can hear the girls, can InuYasha?_ And, _How is Kouga going to keep this from Kagome?_
> 
> For starters, Yes! If InuYasha wanted to 'listen in' on the girls, he could definitely do it. He has a range limit though that is far less than Kouga's. Shippou and Kirara fall into the same category with the enhanced hearing, but there's a morale taught and ingrained into all youkai at a very young age (even InuYasha now because of Kagome and Sango) to not listen in on other people's conversations because it's considered extremely rude (especially in your own family unit - which is why Kouga knew he was doing something very wrong). However they do use enhanced hearing to detect for possible enemies (totally okay to spy on your enemy if you can), surveillance, prey, etc... and can filter out certain noises as they need. I may try to include this little bit of info later into the story as we learn more about youkai :)
> 
> The second part, how will Kouga keep this from Kagome? Hmmmm... very interesting... I also wonder what he'll do with that information, and how Kagome will react . . . keep reading to find out! ;-)
> 
> Thanks again for your great questions! And if anyone has any others, please don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> **_I will do my best to post at least one more time before the end of the year, but just in case I don't see you all again before the Holiday Season ends, I wish you all a happy, and joy filled holiday - whatever your faith or creed - and hope you get to enjoy some really great moments and memories with your family and friends! <3 Keep them close and remember to hand out those squishy hugs! xoxo _ **
> 
> **Love you guys! ~ lady p. :)**

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Come on, Kagome!” Shippou whines hopping up and down.

Kagome laughs lightly, “I’m coming, Shippou, just a sec.” Carefully, the priestess lays her school book carefully into the bottom of her pack where she has lovingly tucked Kouga’s flower to dry between pressed pages. Something she had done in secret when no one was looking. Confused she may be regarding her feelings for the charming wolf, but she can’t deny the flurry of emotions he ignites inside her, and every time she sees the flower she’s reminded of those feelings, and of Kouga’s powerful kiss.

Intentionally, she covers the book with other provisions and retrieves Shippou’s nightly snack as well as the story book. There’s a cool shiver that suddenly thrums through Kagome’s senses, trilling along her skin that makes her fumble with the latches of her pack. Hoping no one notices her flushing cheeks, or the way her gaze drifts to the forests edge, Kagome secures the straps on her backpack. She does her best to ignore the stirring butterflies in her belly caused by a particular wolf demon she knows is watching her from the darkness even now. She hadn’t been sure if he would come after how she’d acted outside the temple grounds. She should have known he would.

Moving carefully through the dark brush, Kouga understands now that when Kagome suddenly twitches from where she’s retrieving something from her yellow carrier, and her gaze momentarily shifts towards the darkness that she’s sensed him. Even from here, he can see the stain to her cheeks as she subtly seeks him out in the darkened shadows, knowing he knows that she knows he’s there. A wide grin tugs at Kouga’s mouth revealing an ivory fang.

He watches Kagome quickly snap her gaze back to whatever she’s retrieved from her carrier and rushes back to the little kitsune. As he observes her from his hidden location, all he can think about is the taste of those soft rosy lips, and the words she’d spoken burning in the fires of his soul. “ _All consuming . . . He broke my world.”_

Damn, his heart is thundering so loud in his chest he’s surprised the stupid mutt can’t hear it!

Enthusiastically, Shippou grabs hold of the sweet treat Kagome hands him. Ripping the covering off excitedly, he pops the orange blob sitting on the end of a little white stick into his mouth and sucks greedily on the end. Kouga’s nose wrinkles under the citrusy scent, shaking his head ruefully at Kagome’s indulgence of the child, just like a good caring mother.

“Shit, Kagome, he’s gonna get a stomach ache if you let him eat any more of those,” InuYasha gripes, moving towards the yellow bag.

The miko watches him from the corner of her eye, her heart galloping in her chest. Why is InuYasha heading towards the backpack? Had he seen what she had done with Kouga’s flower? Is he going to find the book and become angry that she had kept it? Fear and anxiety roll through Kagome unchecked. Kouga senses it from the darkness, not understanding what has her suddenly freaking out. He’s seen the mutt dig into that yellow carrier of hers plenty of times.  

“I mean, it’s bad enough you rot his little brain with all those stupid stories _. . ._ ” silver hair disappears into the deep cavernous opening of Kagome’s incredibly bulky and over-filled bag. The hanyou’s mumbles are lost in its depths as he moves various items around, completely clueless to Kagome’s rapidly beating heart, resurfacing only when he’s clutched his prize between clawed fingers.  

“. . . him, or he’ll never learn!” A grin, bordering on maniacal, spreads across InuYasha’s face as he clutches the bag of pork rinds he’d successfully hidden from Miroku, completely unaware of the deep sigh of relief Kagome takes. When she registers what it is that InuYasha had been searching for, the miko’s eyes narrow on the smirking hanyou.

“What’s that about spoiling who now?” She asks pointedly, referring to InuYasha’s often coveted snack that he went to great lengths to hide from everyone, particularly Miroku.

“Keh.” Typical InuYasha response. “That shit don’t apply to me, Kagome, I ain’t no baby kit,” he gruffs, turning towards his chosen tree. Kouga snorts at how predictably stupid the dog is, the wolf had known that’s where he’d sit.

“Could have fooled me,” Shippou grumbles quietly around his lollipop.

“What’d ya say you little twerp?” InuYasha barks, turning back towards the little fox whose wide eyes pop open before diving behind the priestess.

“InuYasha, please,” Miroku’s robe covered hand juts out, blocking the hanyou’s path from where the monk has set up his sleeping roll very near Sango and Kagome – claiming a desire to hear the rest of the story better, he had offered with a rakish grin that had made the girls shake their heads and sigh. Sango of course had been careful to keep an eye on the monk’s wandering hands from her peripheral.

“It is late, and we are all tired. I look forward to the night when we may all lodge in a real bed.” The monk’s statement is met with a resounding, “Amen,” from the slayer next to him that makes Miroku grin.

“Until then, InuYasha, don’t take this the wrong way,” Miroku presses fingers to the bridge of his nose, “but, please take your chips, and do shut up.” Usually he has more patience, but InuYasha has been exceptionally ill-tempered lately, something to do with Kagome’s odd behavior no doubt. “And by the way, I knew exactly where those pork rinds were,” Miroku smirks, laying an arm back over his eyes, attempting to relax.

InuYasha glares at the dark form of the monk. “I don’t know why the hell I bother with you ungrateful people,” he scowls. Turning he stomps off in the direction of his tree. “You guys really piss me off,” he grumbles under his breath before jumping particularly high into the branches, making it abundantly clear that he has zero interest in the rest of Kagome’s story.

Kouga watches the events unfold in a half daze. He’d seen the episodes between the mutt and the miko for years, but something is clearly different. Kagome had barely engaged the hanyou, hadn’t even reprimanded him for his behavior. Could the mutt sense something was off with the priestess as well?

 _“He broke my world.”_ Kouga struggles to get a handle on his awakened youkai, its power incredible at the realization of its coveted goal so close within its sights. The wolf snorts through his nostrils. Now more than ever he knows he needs to keep careful rein on that part of himself, he can’t give Kagome any reasons to doubt what is happening between them.

“Ok, so where are we with Snow White?” Kagome asks, feigning more optimism in her voice then she feels. Settling herself more comfortably, she props the story book on her lap.

“She fell asleep in the little hut in the woods with the seven beds,” Sango adds helpfully, munching slowly on the popped bundles of corn Kagome called popcorn. She sees the monk’s hand moving in her peripheral, but he’s asking for the bag of popcorn. With a sigh Sango hands it to him, watching Miroku grin wide as he grabs a handful of the white fluffy goodness before handing the bag back to her.

Miroku smirks, popping the fluffed corn into his mouth. He doesn’t particularly care for the buttery treat, but Sango loves it which is all the reason he needs to take any excuse he can get in sharing it with her. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Kagome gives a half smile, flipping to the right page, glad that her friends are safe and enjoying the future treats she’d brought with her. A part of her though, feels a pang of regret that Kouga is out in the darkness, no snacks, no warm fire, but still he sits, so quiet she would doubt he was there if not for the energy of his shards.

“When the huntsman returns to the evil Queen, he lies to her, saying that he has killed Snow White in the forest as ordered.” Kagome wisely leaves out the part of the story where the huntsman had gutted a boar and ripped out its heart to present to the Queen that had asked for Snow White’s beating heart as proof of the deed. The most shocking part of the tale had been learning that the wicked Queen would later cook, and eat, what she believed to be Snow Whites heart as her final act of vengeance.

Kagome shakes her head, wondering why exactly she had thought these stories were a good idea for Shippou? She honestly doesn’t remember them being so bloody and gruesome as a young child.

“The Queen was so pleased,” Kagome continues, focusing on her edited version of the classic tale, “that she dropped a large purse full of gold coins and precious gemstones into the Huntsman’s hands, which he accepted eagerly, so as not to give himself away to the evil Queen.”

“I wouldn’t mind if someone gave me a large purse of gold coins and gemstones,” Miroku muses.

“Miroku!” Sango yells, tossing popcorn at the monk. “How can you say that?! Snow White is just a girl!”

“I didn’t mean about killing Snow White,” Miroku laughs, catching as many of the fluffy morsels as he can with his mouth.

“Keh, I thought monks were supposed to be pious and all that shit,” InuYasha barks from up in his tree, making the girls giggle.

“Ah, I see your confusion, InuYasha,” Miroku calls back, “but, I was of course only thinking of how it would add to the comfort and well-being of my travelling companions,” he adds effortlessly.

“Riiiight,” InuYasha’s sarcastic reply echoes from the treetop, “my mistake.”

“Anyways,” Kagome smiles, a real one this time, shaking her head at the typical bantering between the boys. In the aftermath of all the strange new sensations and events rippling through her life, it feels warm and reassuring somehow, to have that little bit of normal around her.

Kouga’s not exactly sure when it happens, his thoughts engrossed in the kisses that he had shared with Kagome. His mind full of the softness of her body, the way her waist had felt in his hands, and _fuck!_ the incredible way her tongue had swept into his mouth, flicking against his fang like that. The words she’d spoken to the slayer echoing in his memories, the words he never should have heard.

It’s the silence, more than anything that stirs Kouga’s attention back to the little group, surprised to find that the fire has burned quite low, and that the casual chatting has dropped off as the humans begin curling into their sleeping mats, the snores of the little kitsune already filling the night.

Shit! He’d missed the rest of Kagome’s story! If Kouga had thought the haze he’d stumbled around in earlier today had been overwhelming, it was nothing compared to the utter delirium he’d spent in the last couple of hours as the little group quietly chatted, until they finally dozed off. Kouga peers into the gloom, seeing easily all of their reclined forms with his enhanced night vision. He watches absorbed and fascinated as Kagome makes her way slowly towards the edge the encampment, a straight line of sight from where he’s hidden. The vision of her standing there, instantly flares awake every feeling the alpha wolf has been fantasizing about since that very first kiss.

He watches as Kagome pauses at the edge of the fire light, worrying her bottom lip, telling the wolf of her struggle within; and for a moment, Kouga wonders if she’ll come to him. He’s only half surprised when Kagome suddenly spins on her heel and rushes back towards her bedroll. Quickly scurrying inside, she tucks her head under the fabric so that she is completely obscured from him.

Kouga grunts at the action, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips. That’s no problem, he’s a predator after all, and lying in wait is something the wolf can do as easily as breathing, especially for her. Silently Kouga waits, his youkai rumbling and pacing at the back of his mind with its chosen mate so close at hand, needing her closer. A hell of a lot fucking closer! But as the minutes stretch on, the longer Kouga waits, the itchier his skin begins to feel.

Why doesn’t she come to him? He knows Kagome can’t possibly have meant what she had said outside the temple grounds, but the thought still plucks at a thread of fear, clawing behind his eyes. Kouga has to fight to keep himself from rushing in there and grabbing her like his youkai wants – especially when he can hear Kagome’s heart beating like a jack rabbit, enticing that predatory feeling raging in his blood.

Kagome sweats, her heart beating like a snare drum in her ears. _“There’s nowhere to run, Kagome.”_ She keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Kouga’s deep raspy voice replay’s in her mind, the tremors it sends through her body constricts her skin, making it feel unbearably tight.

 _"I know you feel it too.”_ Unconsciously Kagome’s thighs squeeze together. Kouga’s words had followed her all afternoon, strung together with the memory of the wolf’s searing touch they had tortured her with such fevered anticipation she’s sure she hadn’t heard even half of what had been said to her as they traveled.

Even as she had read the rest of Snow White to Shippou, Kagome’s mind had been distracted, her attention always drifting back to that cool tingling feeling prickling at her skin. Time and again it had drawn her gaze to the outer edges of the forest where she knew Kouga was waiting for her – waiting because she had let him kiss her. A shudder runs through her already trembling body, replaying the feel of Kouga’s hands on her, and his sinful tongue drinking in her entire being like she’d been created to be consumed by him. The feeling ignites a hot, twisting sensation in Kagome’s belly, inspiring feelings and desires that makes the innocent miko blush to think on, scaring her a little.

Feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings, the idea of running into Kouga sets Kagome’s palms sweating, and her heart racing so fast she’s starting to feel a little nauseated. Kami, she feels ridiculous for hiding in her sleeping bag of all places! But it’s not like she has a lot of options. The newly awakening part of Kagome’s heart is feeling just a little too overcome, a little too terrified. Like she’s a new born bird cast from her nest and told to fly, and even if she should attempt such a feat as to flap those newly budding wings, would Kouga’s winds really hold her up? Or, will she crash to the ground, broken and limping?

 _“Besides, Kagome, no one can tell you who you can and can’t be kissing, not even InuYasha.”_ The slayer’s words ring through Kagome’s mind, soothing some of the guilt and agitation she’s feeling. Chewing her bottom lip fiercely, she wars with her increasing desire to escape into the woods and lose herself in Kouga’s fiery embrace. To explore the feelings and sensations that come alive under the wolf’s firm and roaming touch, to give herself over to his soul deep kisses, and see just how much of her he can drink.

Releasing a breath she’d barely been aware of holding, Kagome’s eyes open under the darkness of her sleeping bag, the soft sounds of Shippou’s snores near her head is somehow reassuring. Unable to contain herself anymore, she silently extricates herself from her warm sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb the curled up kitsune next to her. Slowly Kagome rises, stepping towards the edge of the encampment where the strong powerful pulse of twin shikon shards calls out to her; a Lighthouse shinning its bright light through a foggy, untamed sea, beckoning her forward.

Kagome swallows thickly, her heart races through her veins, flushing her skin as she steps into the dark brush. Her emotions as wild as the dark ocean she steps into.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note Mar 3, 2019**
> 
> Hi everyone, due to RL all my stories are on hold. I hope to be back soon.
> 
> Thank-you everyone for all your support. xoxo
> 
> ********
> 
> ********
> 
> **A/Note: Dec 24, 2018**
> 
> Holy Banana balls! lol. I still haven't wrapped a bunch of presents, because I really, really, wanted to post this next chapter up for the holidays, as my gift to all my readers! At nearly 10,000 words! I got.. ahem... carried away. I don't really know what else to say about this chapter, except that I hope it breaks your mind, as much as it broke mine xoxo
> 
> Thank you everyone, for all your wonderful, awesome, and inspiring comments! I am particularly eager to hear your thoughts on this next chapter!
> 
> ********
> 
> oh yeah, before I forget...
> 
> ********
> 
> ****LEMON WARNING! *sexual content within* PLZ DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR CAN NOT HANDLE INTIMATE SCENES!****
> 
> ********
> 
> _~*~*~Happy Holidays Everyone! ;-) ~*~*~_
> 
> ********
> 
> _Enjoy! xoxo **lady p.**_
> 
> ********

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Why is she so afraid? Heart beating like her cell phone's on vibrate, the cautious priestess peers into the gloom of the forest, eyes squinting and scanning the darkness. Kouga's out there, waiting for her, probably wondering what's taking her so long. Slowly Kagome takes several more cautious steps into the darkening woods, within a few paces the little camp is already out of sight. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears, feeling acutely the sensation of eyes burning into her from the darkness, quickening her heart.

Is this what prey feels like when it knows it's being stalked by a deadly predator? The sense of stomach-twisting anxiety electrifies every step she takes as Kagome moves carefully through the foliage, exhilarating in anticipation of glowing hungry eyes. A rustling behind her has her twisting and turning, she takes a sharp inhale of breath when a shadow moves in the darkness before her.

A hand curls around Kagome's elbow, and instantly the miko's heart leaps into her throat, terrified, yet aching, for that sudden blaze of artic blue that has been making her knees tremble and her stomach roll in feverish knots. The shadow moves closer, eyes glowing from the dimness, just as silver hair swings into the partial light.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's dark eyebrows arch into his snowy bangs, his hand clasps firmly around her elbow.

"Oh, h-hey . . . I-InuYasha," Kagome stutters, eyes blinking rapidly at the hanyou's unexpected appearance. "You startled me," she half laughs, heart suddenly lurching like a derailed steam-engine.

The half demon steps more fully into the light of the waning moon dappling through the trees. "Sorry," he chagrins, ears twitching nervously on his head as he looks briefly away. His gaze seems to penetrate deep into the darkness as he continues to clutch onto Kagome's arm.

"What's the matter? What are you doing out here?" He asks turning his curious gaze back to her.

"Me? Ah, nothing," Kagome blushes, relieved. "I-I mean, ah, I need to use a bush, what else, InuYasha?" curling a fist on her hip, she starts to get annoyed that he's followed her out here. What if he'd seen her with Kouga?!

"I mean jeez, can't I even use the bathroom in peace?" Kagome retorts with a little more heat than she intends, releasing herself from InuYasha's grip with a sharp tug.

InuYasha's eyebrows twitch, bunching together. He knows something's wrong, something not right. "Just be careful, Kagome," his eyes scan the darkness before focusing on the irritated miko again; hating how strained things have gotten between them, knowing it's mostly his fault.

"Don't go too far, okay?" the hanyou's voice's gentles, "It could be dangerous, there could be wild animals out there." Deep golden pools of light glimmer in the shadowy night, revealing so much more than the hanyou's clumsy words could ever put to voice.

Kagome's eyes widen, seeing InuYasha's genuine concern, knowing how hard it is for him to say what he really means. Knows too, the fighting they've been doing these last few weeks has been getting out of hand, knows it's mostly her fault.

"InuYasha," she whispers, but she doesn't know what else to say. Instead, Kagome smiles, eyes softening as the corners of her mouth turn up. Somehow though, it seems to be enough for the hanyou who nods at her before spinning on his heel and returning back to camp, leaving Kagome to find her preferred bush. She watches InuYasha's silver hair disappear into the night like a candle flame slowly burning out.

Kagome's heart hums with happiness, radiating through her scent at the olive branch that has been quietly shared between them, somehow soothing the distress the miko has been feeling in her heart since Kouga had stolen that kiss from her. The kiss she should never have let him take. The kiss that had stolen all her reason.

Kagome's extra senses pulse powerfully a moment before two muscle corded arms suddenly wrap around her waist from behind, dousing her in the sweet powerful scent of leather and cinnamon. Instantly, she breathes deep, her heart spasming in her chest, even as she's pulled backwards into the night, sending a powerful rush of desire trilling up her spine. She can feel herself moving swiftly through the trees in a rush of branches and leaves that sweep past her in a blur, sliding against Kagome's arms, trying to snag at her dark tresses. The feel of strong arms holding her flush against a broad, armored chest, causes her ovaries to spasm and incredible heat to start pooling in her belly. As the pace finally slows, the winds quiet around her, and the world finally stills.

The cocoon of warmth surrounding Kagome squeezes a little tighter, just as a soft, deep baritone caresses hotly at her ear from behind.

"Kagome," he can feel the shiver run over her skin as he whispers her name. Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, he can all but feel her heart jump into her throat, even as it races. Kouga's eyes squeeze shut as he inhales her, holds her, begs the raging fires in his blood to cool, afraid of the intensity of his own flaring emotions. With sheer force of will, he holds back the salivating jaws of the feral hunter she'd unintentionally unleashed inside him when she'd scampered to her hide-away, trying to conceal herself from him. Only to come seeking him out in the night, where she knew he was waiting for her.

"I've been waiting for you," Kouga rumbles hoarsely, sending tremors and heat rushing through the miko's body in a whirl as chaotic as his signature mode of transportation. He groans at how instantly Kagome melds against him, can feel how perfectly her back curves against his chest, soft and fluid, unlike the hard, sharp posture she'd held while talking with the dog, a sight that had triggered his most basic and feral instincts.

Gods, all he wants to do is chase her through the forest, her scent thick in his nostrils, before taking her, claiming her, and showing her exactly how much she affects him. What kind of hold she has over him.

Kagome hears Kouga breathe deeply at her ear, purposefully. She knows the wolf's sensitive nose can detect the array of emotions no doubt rippling through her scent, exposing her, leaving her vulnerable; giving away her nervousness, her fear . . . her desire. She doesn't even need to see Kouga's face to imagine the cocky grin that will no doubt be dangling from the corner of his mouth, the realization makes her cheeks heat painfully.

"Fuck, you smell amazing," he nuzzles his nose into her hair before laying a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck, feels her tremble right down to her toes. Fuck, he loves the sharp inhale of breath she takes as she struggles to hold herself together – because of  _him_. Kouga bites back a groan, his youkai howling with satisfaction at his effect on her. Holding her carefully in front of him, he anchors Kagome's back to his chest, making sure to keep their hips from touching. After all, he doesn't want to scare her with how hard his desire for her is raging, but wanting,  _needing_ , to hold her just a moment longer.

Oh, gods, what is she doing out here? Why can't she seem to stay away? This is crazy, it's ridiculous! InuYasha is not far away with the others, what if he stumbles upon them? Shippou is asleep, what if he should wake up? Should need her? Oh, but Kouga's body pressed to her back, his arms wrapped possessively around her, holy hell, his soft lips grazing her neck! How can such simple sensations stir so many feelings inside her? Challenge so many beliefs? Could one more kiss really hurt?

"Kouga, I . . ." Kagome's mind begins to throb with anxiety as all her wayward, nervous thoughts nibble away at her sanity. Somewhere, deep within, she's certain she's going to implode at any moment.

Kouga's grip squeezes on Kagome's waist by just a fraction, but it's enough to stall her words. He can sense the flurry of anxiety that spirals around her flaring arousal, teasing and enflaming his senses. His inner beast snaps and moans at the mouthwatering scent of spice that rises from the warm, rich lavender. Enticing and mind-bending, it continues to weaken the wolf's control.

Kagome breathes in hot raspy breaths as Kouga's hands clutch at her waist, squeezing her firmly, and the tirade of thoughts parading in her head abruptly shuts off. His warm breath tickles the sensitive skin at her neck, the soft kiss he lays along the column of her throat, nipping her slightly with his fangs, jolts heat through her body, stirring an instant craving deep in her stomach she doesn't quite understand. On impulse, on burning instinct, Kagome pushes her hips back and flush against Kouga behind her, making both of them moan out loud at the unexpected contact, and the feel of something hard digging into her backside.

" _Fuck_ ," Kouga growls hotly, squeezing his eyes shut.  _Holy shit_ , the fucking pain of struggling to restrain his rumbling, panting youkai the moment Kagome's bottom is suddenly pressed against his hips, trapping his rock hard fucking dick between them. It's the way she sighs when her beautiful little bottom rubs and grinds against him that almost breaks Kouga's mind and wavering restraint. He suddenly spins her round, making her squeak in the cutest fucking way he's ever heard.

Kagome feels her world spin in a quick rush of color, before slamming to a sudden halt. Her wide, startled eyes gaze up into a sea of celestial blue, storming with dark oceans that threaten to drown the unwary. When Kouga's eyes lock to hers, the naked desire she sees burning within, steals every rational thought from her mind, turning her legs into a boneless mass. If not for Kouga's strong grip on her waist, she's sure she should crash to the ground.

The sudden spike of arousal in Kagome's scent is nothing less than an atom bomb igniting in the flames of Kouga's already delirious youkai, fueling his hunger for the lithe creature in his grasp. He can see the swirl of chaotic thoughts as Kagome battles between herself and her growing desire for him – for  _him_. Damn it, what more could Kouga have ever hoped for? Wished for?

Kagome's mind is a mash of thoughts and words that make no coherent sense to the part of her mind that is struggling to maintain simple body functions like breathing, standing, and talking. The sensations she'd felt as her hips had cradled against Kouga's, had shocked the innocent priestess to her core. How can the power of just that one motion, send electricity sizzling up her spine, and spark such incredible warmth into her toes and fingertips? What if that feeling were magnified? Longer . . . hotter . . . deeper?

"I . . ." words immediately die on Kagome's lips, her heart beating out a chaotic rhumba as she gazes up into those powerful orbs, torn between following her traitorous heart, or her riotous mind.

Kouga barely thinks on it, reacting from instinct. His hungry mouth crushes against Kagome's, silencing for a brief moment the thundering tirade of anxious thoughts he can see chasing after each other in her startled gaze. But, the moment his lips taste hers, she relaxes against him, instantly melding into him as if she'd only been waiting for that little nudge to send her flying over the edge. One clawed hand curls at the back of her head, his fingers lost to a sea of soft silk. The feel of Kagome in his arms clutching him tightly, holding him,  _needing_  him, rushes waves of heat through Kouga's body, pounding his heart, and hazing his thoughts, drowning him completely, and gloriously, in everything that is  _her_.

Sighing into his mouth, Kagome gives herself over to Kouga's questing tongue. Like magnets, her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, even as his arms clench around her, doing the same. His tongue licks across her lips, sweeping into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Soft pleasurable sighs escape her, filling the dark little clearing with their passions as the wolf continues to explore the dips and hollows of her mouth, tasting her, craving her – always craving her.

"Gods, Kagome . . . you taste . . ." Kouga inhales deep, lungful's of air between hot, heavy kisses, the sweet intoxicating scent of her invading all his senses, "even better . . . than you smell," determined to devour every part of her soul in the kiss.

Kagome whimpers under Kouga's demanding and hungry touch, wondering how anything can feel more powerful, more consuming, more completely perfect than what she's feeling right now. She almost wants to ask him, but she feels light-headed and a little dizzy, like there's a euphoric haze fogging her mind. And it's made up of the sweet and delicious taste of Kouga on her tongue, Kouga nibbling her bottom lip, and Kouga's strong arms pressing her to his body, making words and coherent thoughts utterly impossible.

Kouga's lost almost completely in the incredible sensation of liquid ecstasy that is the feel of Kagome's tongue delving into his mouth, flicking against his fang. The touch of her stroking against him, twisting, and battling with his tongue can only be a dream, setting the wolf's sensitive fur on end. The deep moan of pleasure she makes is all the permission Kouga's youkai needs to push Kagome up against the tree at her back. The gasp he pulls from her glorious and hot, as strong hands secure her hips, trapping her flush against him.

"Gods, Kagome," voice hoarse and deep.  _Fuck!_  He could roll over dead at this exact moment and the wolf would die happy. The feel of his woman pressed between him and something hard as they kiss, her sighs of pleasure ringing between them, the feel of her soft curves molded against him, are the most incredible fucking sensations the Alpha wolf has ever felt in his whole long, pointless life, stirring the very depths of his awakened youkai.

Grunting with pleasure, Kouga deepens their kiss, just so he can hear her whimper again. The feel of Kagome's soft, smooth midriff under his palms makes him desperate to know if the rest of her feels the same, just as supple, just as lush. He squeezes and massages at her hips and sides, running his palm across her belly, not daring to roam any higher.

Kagome can barely think for all the sensations tearing through her body, twisting her insides into a hot writhing mass. The feel of Kouga's firm hands along her midriff burns against her skin, and all she wants to know is how those hands would feel covering her body. Would they burn just as hot? Would they feel just as strong? Just as gentle? What if he moved them just the tinniest bit higher? Or lower?

"Kouga," she moans, her tongue flicks against his fang, making him rumble. Her leg lifts a little off the ground, curving around his ankle she tries to tug him closer – needing him so much closer.

"Ne . . . Kagome?" He rumbles hoarsely between hungry caressing tongues. Positive now that he's dreaming the feel of Kagome's leg curling around his calf, as well as the softness of her creamy thigh pressing against his leg. It's almost enough to make him forget himself and the chains he tries desperately to lock around his feverish youkai.

"T-touch me," she whimpers, amazed at how desperately her body is craving the contact, needing to feel his hands on her, touching her, holding her, burning her.

Kouga grunts hard at Kagome's unexpected request, his hips thrusting instinctively into her in response. The thick rod trapped between them digs into her belly, so close to her core it draws a powerful erotic moan from her. Kami, if this  _is_  a dream, he's gonna brutally destroy anyone who dares wake him up.

"Fuck, Kagome," he growls low in his chest, "I'll touch you anywhere you fucking want," Kouga grunts, pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth, devouring every whimper that escapes her succulent lips. The high keened gasp and guttural moan she makes when his pelvis thrusts into her again, feeds the furnace of flames already blazing inside the wolf, their mouths colliding with hot raspy breaths and soft sighs of pleasure.

With permission given, Kouga's hungry youkai lunges forward, heat dripping from his hands as they move slowly up Kagome's torso, slipping easily beneath the thin cloth of her strange kimono. The material begins to bunch above his hand, and a kiss of wind strokes against Kagome's exposed flesh. He hears the sharp inhale of breath she takes as Kouga's fingers dance across her incredibly silky skin, cupping a soft rounded breast in his palm, he squeezes it carefully.

"Ah…hnn!" is all the sound Kagome is capable of producing when she feels Kouga's incredibly hot hands kneading and massaging her breasts, setting her world on fire – glorious, burning, all-consuming fire. Kouga's hard grunting breaths as they kiss drives deep into her belly, making her very ovaries ache with desire for him. His mouth, a wave of hot sensual sensations anywhere his lips touch hers, only makes her crave more of him, but more of what? Knowing only that what she's feeling now, is the single most erotic sensation Kagome has ever experienced in her whole fucking life, and she never wants it to end.

Gods, the feel of her burns his skin in the most incredible way Kouga could have ever imagined; sweet, painful, and hot; all searing together and penetrating deep into his body. He's starting to feel a little delirious with Kagome writhing in his arms, the taste of her exploding on his tongue. He pulls her hips forward, angling her better against the tree at her back so he can run his tongue along the nape of her neck. Sensually massaging the soft, pliant flesh in his hands, he tugs on her hardening nipple and rolls it between his fingers. The sound of Kagome's heavy panting breaths and intoxicating cries – wanting, craving,  _needing_ , more of his touch, shoots electricity straight into the tip of Kouga's dick, forcing a powerful grunt through the back of his teeth.

Heat, light, waves, it all pulses around her, blending together in Kagome's body like fireworks and ice-cream. She's awed and amazed, hungry and craving for more. A deep, wanton moan escapes her lips, startling her in her own ears. Somewhere at the back of her chaotic mind, self-consciousness and awareness struggle to surface, everything around her beginning to feel a little too big, a little too fast, and a little too much. With her arms secured around the wolf, Kagome's mind swims in a tidal wave of emotions, uncertain if she has the strength to resist anymore; lack of oxygen affecting all her thought processes, the edges of her vision starting to blur.

She's more than shocked, she's grateful, when Kouga's hungry tongue suddenly disengages from her mouth, allowing Kagome a chance to gulp down deep mouthfuls of precious oxygen. Kouga's eyes flash with wild, searing heat, his panting, labored breathing, raspy and hoarse.

"You kept me waiting." The wolf's gravely rumble erupts flames of lava in Kagome's belly, doing nothing to ease her racing heart or gasping breath. Her mind is absolute mush as she struggles to make coherent thoughts form in her head that will inspire the formation of words. But the sensation of Kouga's body still trapping her to the tree, the feel of his hard length pressing so close to her apex, over-circuits every single cell in Kagome's mind.

"K-kouga," Inwardly, she congratulates herself for managing a single coherent word, his name. But the hungry wolf merely grunts in acknowledgement before capturing her lips again, resuming their heated kiss, and Kagome wonders if she has enough semblance of thought remaining to string together enough words to actually form a sentence.

"We . . ." she manages between his hot, hungry kisses and roaming hands. Oh, holy hell, why did she say he could touch her? Her eyes roll to her head at the feel of Kouga's fingers erotically pinching and pulling at her hardened buds, twisting and raking her mind with more sensations than her brain even knows what to do with. Oh, gods, the way he kisses her with that tongue, all she wants is for it to taste every part of her. It's almost painful when she tries to push back on Kouga's arms, trying to regain some sense of control before it spins completely out of her orbit.

"Have . . . to . . ." Kouga's lips are on hers again, a soft growl rumbling at the back of his throat that tingles all the way to the back of hers. Kagome screams at her body to stop reacting to him, to stop feeling such incredible surges of pleasure and desire from the ministrations of his god like hands, but like her heart, it betrays her, her skin heating and trilling under his expert touch. She feels Kouga suddenly pull away from her mouth with a hard kiss, hissing with pleasure at the burning sensation of his tongue running down her neck, nipping her with soft kisses along her shoulder.

"Have to . . ." she tries again, her head starting to spin, but the feel of Kouga's hot wet mouth suddenly clamping around her supple breasts, threatens to break her hold on reality.

"Hah..ah…ahh!" Kagome cries, the sensation shooting fire straight into her belly, curling her toes, and causing her hips to buck into Kouga's that matches her thrust, drawing another deep moan from her; their hips beginning a slow rocking motion against each other. Instinctively, Kagome's back arches into the wolf's hungry mouth, hears clearly his powerful grunt of arousal as she does. Oh, kami, someone save her; the feel of Kouga grinding against her, his fang gently tugging on her overly stimulated bud, his tongue flicking and twirling around the soft flesh, destroys the rest of Kagome's mind.

 _. . . stop_ , the word fades, far away, to the back of her mind, slipping from her consciousness as surely as the rest of her control. With deep, long sighs Kagome gives herself over to Kouga's sinful tongue, and the hot mouth that threatens to consume the rest of her world.

Kouga's howling and panting youkai chases circles at the back of his mind at Kagome's hungry, insatiable moans. Her raspy heated words barely make their way past her lips, hell that had been his intent! Because the moment she pulls him back, and tells him to stop, the dream will be over, and he'll have to wake to a world that doesn't have her waiting for him, like this, every moment, of every day – aching for him, needing him, because,  _fuck!_  that's how much he needs her! How much he needs to stay connected to that scent, that heat, that beautiful glow.

Despite her continuing to meet his questing feverish kisses, Kouga senses Kagome's hesitation in her half-finished words, knows too that she's lost herself so completely to his touch that if he wanted, he could take her now, and she'd give herself easily to him. He could bind her to him for all time. Releasing his hold on her voluptuous breasts with a long thick swipe of his tongue, he reclaims Kagome's swollen lips; needing to taste and breathe in her scent more directly, delirious with desire to bathe and surround himself completely inside of it. Inside of  _her._

The fiery beast prowling and pacing in Kouga's chest, howls and thrashes wildly in its chains with its chosen mate so close at hand. Blood, thick and smoldering, in its veins. Slowly, painfully, Kouga uses every last ounce of strength still under the sway of his rational mind to pull himself back, reining in the snarling beast, and breaking the heated kiss between them in hard, hoarse breaths.

Immediately, Kouga's hands tug Kagome's top back down, concealing her from him again, before clasping tightly around her waist. His forehead presses to hers, locking her in place as Kouga's body shakes with the force of his breaths. Refilling his lungs with much needed air, he focuses on cooling his racing heart, and the fires still burning in his blood. Kagome's deep rasping breaths as she pants heavily before him, glorious music to his ears.

Kagome's flushed skin prickles under the memory of Kouga's demanding touch even as she struggles to focus on breathing through her nose, forcing her speeding, pounding heart out of her throat, and back into the confines of her chest. The wolf's heavily labored breathing tells her that Kouga is struggling to do the same. As her body slowly cools, and her senses return, Kagome feels a flush of embarrassment, remembering the sounds she'd made, so hot, primal, and needy. And the sensations she'd felt, obliterating all concept of time and consequence. Her heart somersaults at the realization that despite his own powerful desire for her, Kouga had mastered control over himself in a moment when even she had been unable to do the same. The thought swells Kagome's heart.

In an attempt to clear her head of the volcanic emotions erupting inside her, she tries to turn her gaze towards her surroundings, but Kouga's forehead and grip on her hips, holds her firmly in place.

"Where . . . where are we?" Kagome finally manages in a single breath. There! She knew she had it in her.

Kouga keeps his eyes closed, his forehead pressed to Kagome's as he waits for the rush of his youkai to finish cooling.  _Fuck!_  He'd let it go too far! Way too fucking far! Cursing himself for not having had better control. What if he hadn't been able to stop? What if he'd hurt her by accident?

"Not far," his low hoarse whisper reassures, knowing better than to take Kagome too far away from the sleeping kitsune. Pleased that this seems to be enough for her when he feels the little nod she gives him. He'd also made sure to stop at a little tucked away spot, far enough away from the hanyou's limited hearing range, so there'd be no worry of them being happened upon. Especially since he'd be able to hear the mutt long before the hanyou would be able to hear him, but Kouga wisely keeps that bit of information to himself.

His breathing and instincts simmering, the wolf sucks in a lungful of cool air, releasing it slowly. He knows, in part, his rush of wild emotions had been responsible for igniting those deep, primal instincts buried within him that Kouga worked so very hard to control. But they'd sizzled awake, blazing inside him, when Kagome had been talking with the mutt earlier. Their proximity, the soft glances, the dogs hold on her elbow; it had all set Kouga's youkai seething in a dark possessive fury he'd rarely ever experienced. And when he'd taken Kagome into the depths of the forest, he'd felt more animal than man. Grateful that somehow, he'd been able to maintain his control, and his form.

"Fuck, Kagome, I'm so sorry," Kouga rasps, lifting his forehead from hers so he can gaze into her eyes, a deep dark stain dusts his cheeks. "I . . . I shouldn't have done that." Fuck, what is he, some kind of animal?! Well, technically, yes, but damn it, he's a youkai first, and he should fucking know better! Remembering only too well the words Kagome had spoken to the slayer, and here it had taken everything he had, to hold back his howling raging youkai from taking her in the middle of a damn forest like some kind of, well, animal!

The vertigo in Kagome's head slowly passes as her heart slows, and her breathing returns to normal. She misses the feel of Kouga's forehead pressed softly against hers when he pulls back, but now she can finally make out the dark shadows of foliage surrounding their little clearing, a canopy of stars overhead the only witnesses to the fire that had almost consumed the forest. She's surprised when Kouga berates himself. Had he too been so swept away in the moment? The thought trembles her insides.

Kouga scratches at the back of his head, tugging at the base of his ponytail in an unconscious nervous gesture. Fuck! He knows he has to get his shit together if he wants any kind of real chance with her. Knows he can't rush her, can't push her. Gods, more than anything, don't fucking scare her! Slowly, Kouga steps back, releasing his hold on Kagome's hips just as she begins to speak, but holy shit is it hard. The moment he does, Kagome stumbles forward with an abrupt yelp, her legs giving way beneath her.

"No, don't say . . .  _aah!_ " the sudden loss of Kouga's strong arms on her hips as he steps away, releasing her, drops the world from under the miko's feet.

"Shit! Kagome!" Kouga's quick movements reach for the stumbling priestess, catching her in his arms again. Her cheeks stain a deep crimson.

"S-sorry," she squeaks. Gah! Now she really looks like some love struck fool! The piercing light that flashes in Kouga's eyes as he grins at her, knowing exactly why she's stumbled, doesn't help any. Like, at all.

"You okay, Kagome?" It's hard to conceal the smug, cocky tone, or the grin that beams across his face when Kouga realizes exactly why the still flushed miko had stumbled. Holding onto her, he waits until her legs are steady, and she finds her own balance.

"Yeah, t-thanks," Kagome mutters softly. Seriously, just once, why couldn't the earth open up and swallow her whole?

She feels the loss of Kouga's heat when he steps away once he knows she's stable, but as much as she misses his closeness, she's also grateful for the distance, however small. The sensations and feelings she'd given herself permission to feel and experience under his powerful touch had been almost too overwhelming, threatening to annihilate Kagome's thin grasp on the thread she called reality. She had wanted just one more kiss, and had let him take so much more. So, space right now is good. Very good. She knows that. Then why is it that when Kouga steps away, all Kagome wants is for him to step back? Nervously she begins to wring her hands together.

It's the brief flicker of relief that flashes across his woman's face when Kouga steps back from her that he knows he's doing the right thing, still howling at himself for how far he'd let things go.

"Look, Kouga, we need to talk . . ."

"Kagome, I have to tell you something . . ."

The wolf and the miko share an embarrassed laugh at talking over each other. Kagome's heart does a little flip when Kouga moves a little closer, his proximity instantly stirring pin pricks along her skin. He reaches for her hand, clasping her fingers. Bending at the waist, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the tops of her fingers in a very princely fashion. The wolf's soft lips linger just the tiniest bit, his warm breath puffing hotly on her skin.

"I believe that beautiful princesses always go first," Kouga manages with more control and composure in his voice than he feels.

Kagome can literally feel her knees knocking together at the smoldering look in Kouga's gaze, scorching something deep down in her soul. The memory of his powerful kisses lingering on her lips like the sweet fire of cinnamon makes her want to taste more of him, to soak him in her hot chocolate, and drink him down to the very last drop. Unconsciously, Kagome sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, but for some reason the action only seems to intensify the heat blazing in Kouga's eyes.

"Kouga, I . . ." oh, kami, why is this so hard to say? It's not like he doesn't know already! "I can't deny that there's ah, an attraction between us," Kagome's cheeks heat painfully, her gaze bouncing around her as she says it, knowing how hotly she had been moaning just moments before, and just where exactly the wolf's mouth had found its way too.

The light in Kouga's heated and amused gaze sparks like a smoldering campfire under an inky sky, "Clearly."

Kagome's cheeks burn hotter. "But this . . ." she sweeps her arm around the clearing, "sneaking around at night, making out behind bushes," at this her eyes flutter away from his in embarrassment, but he's stuck on how fucking amazing the words, 'making out,' sound, when she's saying them to him.

"All this anxiety, it's not good, Kouga." Kagome's scent shifts, filling with sadness that makes the wolf's youkai howl mournfully in response at the distress beginning to radiate from its chosen mate.

"It . . . it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong," Kagome's eyes cast down, hating that feeling, especially when she had just been lost in the crashing waves of intoxicating sensations and mind bending bliss just moments before. Yet, still there had been a part of the miko gnawing with anxious worry over being discovered, the feeling casting an unwelcome shadow across the surges of joy she'd been feeling.

The burning odor increasing in Kagome's natural fragrance taints the sweet swell of her lavender with the overpowering scents of ashes and wet earth, giving way the miko's growing sorrow. The scent stings the wolf's nostrils, every instinct in Kouga's body blazes at him to fix it! Fix it now!

"Kagome," His hand comes up, lifting her chin. The miko's unintentional act of submission by casting her gaze down, stirs something deep and old inside him. No, he always wants Kagome to look him in the eye; those wide, soul-filled eyes that see through his fire and his stubborn pride. Gently, he strokes the back of his knuckles against the side of her face, hating that this is so hard for her. She should feel nothing but joy in the throes of her awakening feelings, wants her to taste even a fraction of the bliss humming in his own veins as Kouga takes in the sight of her, the scent of her. Gods, the incredible fucking  _feel_  of her.

"What can I do?" he asks, his thumb brushes softly against her lip, making sure to keep the rest of his body at a safer distance.

Damn it, all he wants to do is wrap her in his arms again, but he can't, can see that clearly now. He'd let his youkai slip when he'd pulled her into the dark of the forests, the scent and feel of her combined with the possessive flare of his youkai had been too much, and he'd stolen another kiss from her – fucking hell, more than a kiss! Kouga's blood heats again at the memory; his tail suddenly snaps behind him, releasing a rush of pent up energy. He understands that Kagome's awakening feelings are overwhelming her, but then, so are his. Kouga runs his palm across the side of his head, shaking himself inwardly. Stepping away from the tree, he tugs Kagome gently down onto the soft grass next to him. His heart does a little flip at how easily she follows his lead, not a single spark of hesitation as she settles next to him.

Kagome's stomach somersaults straight into her throat when she feels Kouga suddenly pull her down onto the soft grass, not exactly sure what the wolf intends, but trusting him anyways. All he does is sit next to her though, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Leaning back on his arms, he gazes at the speckled sky, just like that first night she'd sought him out – the night that had changed everything between them. Immediately, Kagome relaxes, her shoulder brushes lightly against his, but the innocent contact still triggers a wave of goose bumps to go skittering over her skin.

"What is it that's really bothering you, Kagome?" Kouga's soft voice interrupts whatever thoughts he's sure have resumed chasing themselves in his woman's mind, not wanting to admit that he'd heard her talking with the slayer. He'd already come close to pushing things too far with her tonight. The thought of Kagome becoming angry with him, possibly hating him, is more than the wolf's trembling youkai is capable of dealing with, or risking, at the moment.

Kagome startles at Kouga's question, not really knowing how to answer, and surprised that he'd even ask at all. In all the years she's traveled with InuYasha, not once had he ever spoken directly with her, honestly,  _wanting_ to know her thoughts and feelings. Instead, she'd always had to dig in, fight, and pull for every inch of ground between them. The realization surprises and confuses her, she'd always thought InuYasha and Kouga were very similar, one of the reason's, she had believed, why the two canines didn't tend to mesh well with each other. But the more Kagome gets to know the enigmatic wolf, the more she starts to wonder if she really knows him at all.

A pensive expression settles on Kouga's face as he watches the silent foray of thoughts that march through Kagome's intense and focused gaze. He notices her hands twist slowly in her lap as she fights the urge to nibble her bottom lip, her chin quivering slightly with the effort. Gods, this woman, every little thing she does either makes him want to howl, or make crazy, delirious love to her – preferably a combination of the two.

Kouga gives his head a little shake, trying to refocus his thoughts, needing to think of something more helpful. Somehow, he needs to get her to open up to him, because how can he help her fix what's wrong, if she won't tell him what it is? Still, he understands her hesitation, her worry; mentally kicking himself again for his earlier slip. When Kagome still doesn't respond, Kouga tries a different approach.

"You know, when you didn't come out after everyone had gone to sleep I started . . ." Kouga's ears begin to stain red, hating to show weakness to anyone, but Kagome isn't just anyone. She's the woman that he loves and trusts with everything he is, and everything he isn't. He's seen Kagome interact with her friends for years, knows exactly how important it is to her to do things like talk and share feelings, and no matter how much the wolf loathes to do such things with others, somehow with her . . . it just seems . . . natural.

He laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the base of his ponytail. "I started to get scared actually."

"Y-you did?" Kagome turns, clearly surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Kouga chuckles, leaning back on his arms. "In fact, the only other time I'd ever felt so scared was the first time I'd ever gone on a pack hunt," he grins at the very old memory.

"Really?" the curiosity in Kagome's gaze all but screams at the wolf, noticing the instant shift to her scent. "Why?" she asks intrigued, "what happened?"

"Oh, you know," Kouga smiles, genuinely embarrassed, "I almost got myself and half my pack killed."

"No!" Kagome gasps. A tremor of fear rolls through her at the thought of never having known the strong, passionate man before her.

"Oh, yeah," Kouga smirks, offering her a bemused smile. "I'll never forget what happened," pointed ears flush briefly with heat. He's never shared this story with anyone, not even Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I think it was all that adrenaline," he grins at her, "the anticipation, the waiting. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin, and I didn't know what to expect." The sudden snort of laughter Kagome makes surprises him, her whispered comment of, "tell me about it," confirming for Kouga everything he'd been suspecting.

"What did you do?" Kagome asks, shoulders turning and pulling back to see him more clearly. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you gotta remember, I was young, and we were hunting these giant demon boar with incredibly razor sharp fangs longer than my arm." He extends a gauntleted arm out for comparison, the wolf's tone and gaze drawing into the memory.

"Damn, I'll never forget the way we broke through the clearing, and the way the earth felt under my paws as I ran, or how loud my heart sounded pounding in my ears." Kagome listens, entranced, to the way Kouga loses himself in his story.

"I could feel the fever of the hunt rushing through my blood, and it . . . it felt incredible," Kouga's eyes shine with the memory. "I'd never felt so alive, so free," he grins, his wild gaze turning to catch hers. Pleased at the wide-eyed expression on Kagome's face as she drinks in his every word, like she'd drunk in all his kisses. His tail twitches at the thought.

"And then, just as I was nearing the main herd, this one fu – err . . . really huge beast," Kouga quickly catches himself with a subtle grin, "just turned his eye on me as we were running parallel to each other." Kouga's gaze casts to the inky sky as the memory plays out in his mind.

"I'll never forget the way its large, bulbous eye glowed orange, crackling with this incredible intensity I'd never experienced before. There was nothing but rage and contempt directed right at me . . ." Kouga pauses as powerful old emotions filter back. "It sent a bolt of fear rushing right through me," he taps his chest plate softly, right where his heart is. He shakes his head slowly at the memory, remembering clearly that rush of darkness that had swept over him, the helplessness he'd felt as it swam over his vision. Damn, he'd been a very young wolf then.

"W-what happened?" Kagome whispers, hating to say anything, but Kouga seems lost in his memory.

Pulling himself back to the present moment, Kouga's gaze flickers nervously back to Kagome's. His ears flush red all the way down to his cheeks, and a hand tugs awkwardly on the back of his neck in a rare embarrassed gesture. "I ah . . . froze in my tracks and got knocked out."

The wide disbelieving eyes on Kagome's face and the open tilt of her jaw, is almost comical. "You didn't!" she gasps. Not being able to fathom Kouga being so overcome with fear that he'd actually lose control of himself like that. The wolf always seems so strong and put together, fearless, and sure of himself.

"Oh yeah, and hard," Kouga chagrins, he can hardly believe he's telling her this!

"W-what happened?" Kagome does her best to hold in the flutter of laughter that threatens to bubble forth at the imagery, still not entirely sure if she believes him, or if Kouga is just pulling her leg.

The wolf blushes harder at Kagome's incredulous gaze. "Well, ah, once I froze, I hit the dirt mid stride, causing the runner behind me to crash, setting off a chain reaction with the rest of the pack that sent them careening into the herd of stampeding boar . . ." Kouga tappers off, releasing a long sigh with his breath.

"To make a long, and very painful, story short, I got tossed around in the fray, and knocked out. I was lucky that no one got too banged up, and that my Alpha, Hiro, was watching me, or I would have been trampled to death." Kouga shakes his head at the embarrassing memory.

Kagome can't hide the grin that starts to beam across her face at Kouga's story, she'd been entranced by the sound of his voice and how open and honest he was being with her. Sharing something so intimate from his past, somehow it soothes the raging feelings of uncertainty that have been plaguing her, making her feel like just maybe, she knows him a little better now.

Kouga takes a subtle, deep inhalation, pleased to notice that Kagome's sweet floral scent is free of all her anxious nerves. He's surprised at how overjoyed he feels that he's been able to distract and soothe her with his story, but the sound of her soft giggle surprises him more.

"You . . . the big bad wolf, got yourself knocked out on your first hunting trip?" Kagome giggles harder, unable to hold herself back.

Kouga's jaw unhinges, a dark thick eyebrow shooting up. "Are . . . are you making fun of me?" but the wolf's playful tone makes his true feelings clear.

Kagome grins, her eyes brightening. "Maybe, just a little," she smiles, her heart fluttering for some reason.

Kouga has to fight back the urge to kiss that smirking grin right off her face. The widening of Kagome's eyes by just a fraction makes the wolf feel like she's read exactly that in his heated gaze. The blush that blooms on her cheeks as she glances away, confirms it.

"So, I'm a big bad wolf, huh?" He grins at her, loving the way her eyes spark as she swats at him. She's touching him more now, he notices with pleasure. In small ways, innocent ways – meaningful ways.

"Don't try to deflect," Kagome laughs, pushing lightly at his wrist. "Tell me, what happened . . . after?" she asks, eager to know. "I'm guessing you got over your fear, since you're such a good hunter now," she smiles sincerely, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

Kouga's youkai howls in delirious, thunderous joy at the back of his mind when Kagome praises his hunting abilities, his ever present need for her suddenly roaring to life.  _Cool it, Wolf_ , he berates the dark prowling part of himself, understanding that Kagome can't possibly know that she's basically just given the equivalent of wolf-youkai courting permission in acknowledging him as a good hunter. It was how wolf youkai females let their chosen male know of her receptiveness to any formal courting. Kagome's words essentially declaring her belief in Kouga's ability to provide for her, and any pups they might have.

Kouga takes a deep, steadying breath through his flaring nostrils, forcing calm over his rumbling youkai. Still, his voice comes out much too heated and raw when he speaks. "Thanks, Kagome," not missing the miko's arched eyebrow as she gazes at him curiously.

Kouga coughs into a fist, clearing his throat he tries again. "The ah, next time I went out . . ." sounding much more like himself, "I just took a deep breath and trusted myself. I don't know, maybe because I'd had a taste of it already, felt that rush and the fear, the second time wasn't so bad," he grins boyishly at her. "And with my Alpha's pack surging around me, knowing they had my back, I dunno, I guess I wasn't so scared anymore, and the next time I went out, I took down my first kill. After that, it was wolf's play," he winks at her, wisely leaving out the parts of blood, carnage, and rutting that inevitably followed a pack hunt.

Kagome smiles, feeling warmer despite the cool night air, "Thanks for sharing that story with me, Kouga."

"Sure, Kagome." Hell, he'd happily tell her every single moment of his life if it kept her next to him like this.

"No, really." She looks down at her lap, entwining her fingers together. "It really means a lot to me that you'd share that with me because . . ." she looks up, entranced by the shadows falling across his face. "We don't really know each other all that well." She flushes at the devilish grin that turns up the corners of Kouga's mouth.

A dark eyebrow arches into the wolf's thick bangs, a wide grin curving his mouth. "Well . . ." his look and tone clearly suggestive. They certainly do know each other a lot better  _now._

Light laughter erupts from Kagome that swats playfully at the wolf, because it's the only thing she can do with the flutter of hot, blistering energy Kouga's single word remark sparks off inside her.

"I mean, not really," giving him a pointed look through her flushing smile.

Gods, he loves the way she touches him, even if it's to smack him away, her touch electrocuting his skin. Still, Kouga knows he can't disagree with her, it's not like they've had a lot of time to spend together, much less alone, and in company he was always fighting with the damn mutt. He holds back an angry growl at himself on the last. So much wasted time.

"And so that's how you felt waiting for me?" Kagome's soft, hesitant tone surprises him. "So scared you were ready to pass out?" the corner of her lip trembles, as though deciding between a frown, or a smile.

He can tell by the questioning glow in her eye that she's still having trouble believing him. Believing that anyone could love her so deep, they'd feel her in the marrow of their bones, or need her so bad, they'd twist with torture in her absence. Kouga says a silent prayer to the kami of lovesick fools, hoping for the moment when he can be allowed to explore and consume everything about her, and make Kagome understand just what exactly she makes him feel.

"No," he tells her. A teasing smile plays at the corners of his mouth. He sees the brief flicker of disappointment in Kagome's gaze at his words, and Kouga has to physically hold himself back from reaching out for her, because if he touches her now, he's going to see to it that she never doubts his feelings for her again.

"What I felt that day, pales in comparison to what I felt waiting for you," Kami, he needs her to know, needs her to understand. "What I  _always_  feel when I'm waiting for you, Kagome." He leans closer to her, their heads nearly touching; hears the quickening beats of her heart matching his own. Gods, there's so much more he wants to say to her, but he's afraid of pushing her too far, too fast. Instead, he enjoys the flush of Kagome's cheeks, and the flutter of her lashes, so close to his.

Kouga releases a soft breath, before pulling himself back, giving her a little more space. The surprised widening of Kagome's eyes tells the wolf she had expected him to kiss her, dare he think,  _hoping_  that he would? Fuck, if it wasn't so painfully obvious to him that she's already his, as much as he's already hers, he's sure he'd be going insane over the waiting and anticipation. Can practically feel himself wanting to gnaw on his hind leg.

What is it about everything that comes out of Kouga's mouth, Kagome wonders, that drips with innuendo and heat, prickling her insides? It's only when he pulls back from her that she realizes how badly she'd been anticipating the touch of his lips against hers. Surprised at how much she'd been craving it.

"Can I ask you something?" She questions, needing to distract her traitorous mind.

"Sure, Kagome, you can always ask me anything," Kouga beams, loving how easy it is to talk to her.

The miko's head tilts to the side as she watches the wolf. "You said in your story that you could feel the earth under your paws," gazing at him like that should be enough.

Kouga's eyebrows furrow together, not understanding. "Yeah?"

Kagome blinks owlishly at him. "What did you mean by that?"

The wolf scratches at his cheek, trying to understand, when a light goes off in his eyes, and a slow beaming smile turns up the corners of Kouga's mouth.  _She . . . she doesn't know._ A brief flutter of uncertainty flares in the wolf's stomach. Will it change her opinion of him? Could he lose her because of it? The thought sends a dark, unsettling tremor radiating into his core, agitating the smoldering beast within.

No. Kagome's not like that, he knows that. Still, that tremor of fear is enough to hold back the wolf's tongue, hating himself for not being completely honest with her . . . again.

"How about instead of telling you," gazing at her with nothing less than adoration lighting his face, "one day, I'll show you?"

Kagome frowns at the wolf's evasive reply, but the glow in his eyes, steaming her insides, is enough to quell her curiosity.

"Sure," she flushes, glancing away from the intensity of his gaze. Has it always been like this with him? Has Kouga always burned so hot? So deep? Wanting to know only how the hell she had missed something so obvious, for so long?

"Look, Kouga," she catches his eyes again, slowly getting used to the raw power that radiates from within the heat of his gaze, calling to her, beckoning her forth to dance in the flames. "Ah, whatever this is . . . between us . . ." Kagome looks away shyly, recent memories of Kouga's lips and roaming hands racing her heart. "I just . . . I don't know if . . ." she tapers off, feeling uncertain. Will he be angry with her? Feel like she's rejecting him? Even though it's the last thing she knows she's capable of doing anymore.

"If you're ready for it," Kouga unexpectedly finishes for her.

Kagome's head snaps back in the wolf's direction, her eyes growing wide, "Yes, exactly!" Relieved and surprised at how easily Kouga seems to know and understand her.

The wolf fights back the wave of guilt he feels at Kagome's reaction, but her relief and warming scent reassures Kouga that he's doing the right thing.

"Then I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better," he grins a million watt smile at her.

"But . . . how?" More importantly, Kagome wants to know why hope and warmth suddenly flare in her chest at the look that comes into his eye.

"Why don't you let me worry about that," Kouga beams, mind and thoughts already racing. Turning himself so he's facing her completely, he reaches for her, skimming a single finger across her cheek, loving the soft pink that flushes beneath his touch.

"And I promise, Kagome," Kouga's penetrating gaze heats her blood as surely as the light touch at her face burns her skin. "I won't kiss you again until you ask me," his deep rich baritone declares softly.

Kagome's heart stutters and collapses, Kouga's promise having a strange effect on her. She should feel relieved shouldn't she? Knowing that she doesn't have to worry about coming undone any time the wolf stands too close to her? Fearing that he might attack her at any moment with those sinful lips? He's giving her the ability to think about what she wants, giving them a chance to get to know each other better, to just enjoy each other's nearness. That's what she wants, right? Of course it is! So, why do Kouga's words leave her feeling breathless and . . . a little sad? The emotions radiate through her scent.

Kouga's eyes widen just the tiniest fraction, holding back the grin that threatens the corners of his mouth as Kagome's scent shifts at his declaration, hears the single loud thud her heart gives. Not surprised when that blunt tooth makes an appearance on her bottom lip. Kami, this girl has no fucking idea how beautiful she is, does she?

"I should get back," Kagome whispers, turning away she feels the loss of electricity as Kouga's hand falls back to his lap. "You know, before I'm noticed and they send out a search party for me," giggling to herself at the most recent memory of that happening.

Kouga grunts a laugh, not doubting for a moment that the dog would do just that. "Well, you do have a tendency to attract trouble I suppose," he grins, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

"Are . . . are you making fun of me?" Kagome gapes, a soft blush creeping onto her face over the truth of the wolf's words. Her stomach coils into heated knots at the light, playful shove he gives her.

Kouga laughs, remembering her words to him. "Maybe a little," he winks at her, mirth dancing wild and untamed in his sizzling eyes.

Kagome pushes back against his shoulder, making the wolf chuckle harder, loving the light sweet feeling between them.

Quietly, silently, Kagome makes her way back to camp from where Kouga had dropped her off nearby. Her heart skips at the memory of the way he'd smiled at her, that sexy grin of his that pulsed heat into her belly as he wished her goodnight before slipping back into the shadows. True to his word, Kouga hadn't kissed her, but she can still feel where he'd lingered his fingers against the side of her face. No, the wolf hadn't stolen another kiss, but still, somehow, he'd taken a piece of her with him.

From a high perch InuYasha watches the miko, the way she moves covertly, her eyes wild with anxiety as she constantly glances up to his tree to see if he's noticed her long absence. Of course he has! He's noticed it for months! Encouraging the hanyou's surly and rough temper with everyone around him as things continued to spiral more and more out of hand with the strange time-travelling priestess. The cause of which InuYasha is still struggling to understand, but the last couple of days, things have been different – a lot different. He'd have to be a complete and utter brainless moron – like that stupid hairy wolf – to have missed the drastic shift in Kagome's demeanor.

Thinking on brainless and hairy . . . InuYasha scans the darkened forests futilely, knowing the wolf is out there somewhere despite not being able to sense him. Kouga is a predator first and foremost, InuYasha has to grudgingly admit, and obviously good at it, but not that good. He can still scent the wolf on Kagome, much stronger this time. The reason as to why that might be, burns an angry, jealous pit in the hanyou's stomach.

InuYasha's eyebrows draw together, watching as Kagome carefully nestles into her sleeping bag, and Shippou automatically turns to snuggle next to her for warmth. Not surprised when the miko's arms entwine around the kit, snuggling him closer. The anger burning in InuYasha's gut is eclipsed only by the deep sense of dread filling his heart as he watches the contented smile that stretches across Kagome's mouth as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
